High School
by Druzilla
Summary: This is a very teen flick-y fic In the start. Sydney, Sark, Vaughn, etc. Better summary inside. This extreamly AU and therefore OOC. Don't say I didn't warn you or that it's OOC. Updated: 12.04.2005 - Chapter 17 is up. -WIP-
1. Out Of Your League

**Title:** High School  
  
**by:** Crimson Snow  
  
**E-mail:** Lestat23(at)hotmail.com, Angel01(at)torg.is  
  
**Disclaimer:** _I own nothing connected to Alias or Buffy. Well, almost nothing, just some DVD's and some books.  
_  
**Rating:** PG to PG-13  
  
**'Ships:** S/V, S/J (_S_)  
  
**Summary:** _They're all in high school, Sark isn't called Sark but just Julian (Lazarey). He's just Russian, even though in my mind he's Russian/Irish for some reason and his dad is Adrian Lazarey, Russian diplomat. Syd's the most popular girl in school, Vaughn's her boyfriend, star of the school (some sport). She's the head-cheerleader. Sark's the 'outsider' but spends most of his in the library. He's interested in Syd, but she had never noticed him before she had to get a book from the library and he was there, reading. She's very smart, but also a teenager. They go to Hemery High, in L.A._  
  
**Author's Note:** _I know I have like three other WIP's but I just had to write this one. And then I'll concentrate back on Black Dragons. This is total AU. Kinda. It'll though possibly be affected by stuff I've seen on Buffy, Gilmore Girls, The O.C. The cheerleaders in this fic, are gonna be like Cordy and her cordettes from ses.2 and the ones from ses.1 of The O.C. So, complete bitches, except for Syd. Sark is Kinda Jess-ish, smart and everything but not using it to his full potential. I don't really know anything about real cheerleaders, so please don't be offended. This idea has been overly used and all, but I just had to write something not too complicated right now. Hope you like it. Crimson Snow, Iceland 30.03.2004_

_30.06.2004: Invovled is the sequel to Black Dragons, and I'm trying to finish it now._

* * *

"Don't even think about it, man. She's way out of your league." Adam told his best friend, Julian. He turns around and looks at his friend.  
  
"Who says I'm interested in her? Maybe I'm interested in the girl beside her." He said, but his friend just looked at him and shook his head.  
  
"Come on, who wouldn't be interested in her? She's **HOT**! But anyone at that table is out of your league. We don't even belong to the same social group. I thought you were supposed to be the smart one. Besides, she's already got a boyfriend." Adam told him, as they stood from the table and wouldn't you know it, Julian bumped into someone's tray.  
  
"Watch were you're going, Jerk!!" A redhead snapped at him, she was wearing a cheerleading outfit and the front of the shirt had what was left of her Jell-O. Before he could say 'Sorry' or anything, she just walked away.  
  
She put down her tray, and then walked away to get the shirt that she had in her locker.  
  
"Well, that was a nice way to end lunch. Be snapped at by Simone. I'm going to class, you?" Adam asked Julian, who had looked over to see if anyone at Simone's table had noticed anything. Apparently not. What was he expecting anyway?  
  
"No. I think I'll go to the library. See you after class?" He asked, as they walked out of the cafeteria and this time it was Adam who walked into Simone, on her way to get to her groups table.  
  
"What is wrong with you? Are you blind or something?" She snaps, and walks away again before either one off them could say anything.  
  
"This is not going to be a good day. What are you smirking about?" Julian asked Adam, who was just one smirk.  
  
"I meant to bump into her. I'm not as clumsy as you, and do it accidentally. Me bumping into her had a reason behind it. See ya." Adam told him, as he walked away to his class. Julian just grinned, and entered the library. No one there but the old librarian.  
  
"Hi, James. I'm just gonna read for a while." He tells them man, as he walked past him to one of the tables and sat down to read. He hadn't been reading for 10 minutes when the door was opened, but he didn't look up. It was probably just someone looking for something and James would help the person out.  
  
"Hello? Anyone here? Person who works here?!" Finally Julian looks up, and there stands Sydney and looking around for anyone that could be there except her.  
  
He stands up and goes to her, "What's wrong? James probably just went out somewhere for a while. Don't worry, I'm sure he'll be back soon." He tells her, but it seemed to have gone in one ear and out the other.  
  
"I need some book for history. Do you know where I can find that one?" She tells him. She was wearing black boots, a red skirt that ended right over her knees and black tank-top.  
  
"I don't work here. I just said James would probably be back any minute now." He tells her, as he retreated back to the table that had his book on it.  
  
"Who's James? Shouldn't you be in class? Hey, what are you reading?" She asked him, as she walked closer and closer. Finally, she was looking over his shoulder.  
  
"Russian? I didn't know this school had books in Russian." She told him, as he was beginning to become slightly annoyed.  
  
"It's not the school's, it's mine. I brought it from home. James is the librarian. I'm Russian, but how could you know that?" He told her, maybe a little too harsh.  
  
"My mother's Russian. But she changed her name from Irina to Laura when she married my father. I'm Sydney Bristow, what's your name?" She asked him, before sitting down in the chair next to him.  
  
"Julian Lazarey. Both my parents were russian. I wouldn't think you'd talk to me. My friend was talking about social groups." He tells her now, as he turns towards her completely.  
  
"So, what does your dad do? My father works exporting airplane parts, or something and my mom's a teacher." She asks him, clearly trying to change the subject.  
  
"Well, my father's a russian diplomat. I have really no idea what he does. Something to do with politics." He tells her, as he smiles slightly. They both look up, as James comes through the doors. She just looks at Julian and stands up, walks to the librarian and asks him the same question she had asked Julian only minutes before.

* * *

**TBC...?  
**  
**A/N:** _What do you think? Do you like it? Do you think I should continue? Please, tell me what you think._

_Please leave a reply, and don't be mean.  
  
Crimson Snow, Iceland _


	2. Goodbye

**A/N:** _Okay, I hope you like this chapter. Thanks to landi 104 for her help. All the russian word in this and later chapters comes from the link in my bio. and the ch. I posted on SD-1 is a bit diffrent since I didn't have to take the russian words out._

**Disclaimer:** _All belongs to J.J Abrams, ABC, bad robot, etc. You know the drill._  
  
**Chapter.2 :**  
  
Julian had been reading the same two words over and over again for the last several minutes, always distracted by Sydney. First when James went to get the book and she followed, then when they came back and now she was standing by the check-out counter waiting for James to check it out.  
  
When she got the book, and was heading for the library's doors, she said good-bye in russian. He looks up from his book, which he had intended to stare at until she was gone since there wasn't a chance in hell he'd be able to read, kinda shocked.  
  
So, yeah her mom's russian but he didn't think she'd talk russian. She seemed so...so...so 'American.'(_please, don't be offended._) But before he could say anything back, she was gone.  
  
"Yeah, this day is going to be hell. I can feel it now." He said to himself, as he shoved the book in his bag and stood up to actually go to class. "See you later, James." He told the librarian, who was giving the computer in front of him an evil eye.  
  
"All right, take care, Julian." He said, as Julian walked out the library doors.  
  
"Michael (_in russian_) Wait up!!! Hi." Syd told Michael Vaughn, her boyfriend for a year.  
  
"Huh? What did you say first? You know, I hate it when you don't use English." He told her, missing all together the hurt in her eyes. She really wanted to say And I hate when you look so fucking clueless!! She couldn't say that, she was all sunshine and happiness.  
  
"I just said Michael. How did you do on English lit. test?" She asked him, as they went towards their next class. They had just 3 classes together on Thursdays.  
  
"Okay. Got a D-plus." He told her, as they entered the classroom and sat down up-front. Well, only because Sydney liked it. Michael would love to sit in the back with his friends, and just talk. He so hated history, but it was Sydney's favorite.  
  
Behind her sat Julian with Adam and Jacinthe. He had known her since he moved here three years ago, she actually had the middle name Marceline too but everybody that knew her well enough called her Jaci, They had just started to call her that to shorten her name but then they found out it meant 'moon' in tupi, something to do with native American culture.   
  
She moved from France when she was 10. She was a natural blonde, had sultry gray eyes and was a few inches higher than Julian. Adam was red-haired, with willow green eyes and the same height as Julian.  
  
When he noticed Syd had arrived, he wrote on a piece of paper and he was just thinking about how he could get it to her, when she dropped her notebook. He picked, and slipped the note in before putting it back on her table.  
  
When she opened it, a note fell out. Not did only she notice but, Michael picked up the note. Not what Julian had planned, but wouldn't do any major harm.  
  
"What's this, Syd?" Michael asked Syd, who looked at it. She smiled, and turned around to smile at Julian.  
  
It looked like Adam and Jaci's eyes were going to pop out of their heads. Before they could ask him why the hell Sydney Bristow was full-fledged smiling at him or Michael could once again ask what the hell that note was about, the teacher walked in.  
  
On Sydney's other side was sitting her best friend, Francie Calfo. She had stopped talking about how her little sister, Allison was driving her insane and saw what transpired between the two teens. But she saw that her eyes weren't like 'fake' happy, but there was warmth in them. What Francie had noticed had been lacking in Sydney's smiles pointed towards her boyfriend lately. But she understood, the guy was an ass if you knew him.  
  
When the class was over Sydney gave him the note back, Danny Hecht, another of Julian's friends snatched the note from him and looked at it. He just looked at the note, and then back at Julian.  
  
"What the hell did you write here that so that she smiled for you? I don't understand a thing." Danny told him, as he gave Julian back the note.  
  
"Just '_Good-Bye_' in russian." He just tells them, as he walked towards his locker.  
  
"Why did you write that?" Jaci asked him, as she had found it okay that he seemed to be interested in Sydney because what male student in this school wasn't but now she was showing interest in her friend?  
  
Jaci liked him, and Sydney already had someone else. She should leave Julian alone. Jaci sulked, at that thought. She dumped junk into her locker, and then she put some other books in her bag.  
  
Adam saw how Jaci had looked at Sydney when she smiled at Julia in class and how she seemed to be in a sulking kinda mood right now. They had know each other since they had been ten, Julian had met him through Jaci.   
  
It seemed Julian was the only one who dared to try and show his interest in the person he liked. Both Jaci and Adam were to afraid to ruin their friendship with each other to say their mind.  
  
------------  
  
**TBC…  
**  
**A/N:** _I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry if it was way too 'Buffy the vamp slayer'. But I just wanted to write a uncomplicated fic.  
  
So, please review and tell me what you think. It makes me happy and write-y.  
  
Crimson Snow, Iceland _


	3. Really Important

_Thanks for all the replies, I really appreciate it. hope you like ch.3.  
_  
**CHAPTER.3:  
**  
"Good day, mother (_in russian_)." Syd said to her mom, as she got home that same day.  
  
Her dad heard her, he didn't like it when his daughter used russian. They lived in America, she was American (_but half-russian_) and she should speak American.  
  
"Sydney, how was school?" Her father asked her, as she sat down beside him.  
  
"Well, nothing new really. Except I had to go to the library to get this book for history and there was this boy there and he was reading this book in russian. I think his name started with a J. But well, we don't hang with the same people. " She told him, smiling as she hugged him.  
  
"I'm gonna change my cloathes, and then go out with some friends. Okay?" She asked her mom, on her way upstairs to her room.  
  
"Sure, just don't stay too long. We're getting guests tonight. Friend of mine I haven't seen for ages." Laura told her daughter.

* * *

"Hi, I'm Lauren. I just moved here. What's your name? "An annoying blonde girl asked Sydney, as she was with Michael, Francie and Will.  
  
"Umh, hi. I'm Sydney, this is my boyfriend Michael Vaughn. And my friends, Francie Calfo and Will Tippin. Are you going to Hemery?" Syd asked, the blonde.  
  
"Yeah, Do you know Kate Jones?" Lauren asked her, obviously not seeing how the other four teens were looking at her.  
  
"Yes, I do. She's a friend of mine. Why?" Sydney asked, while looking at her watch. She was going to have to go home soon.  
  
"She's my cousin. I have to go, see you at school?" She asked them, as she started to walk away from them.  
  
"Yeah, sure." Syd told the blonde, but when she was gone Syd just rolled her eyes and leaned her head on his shoulder. He only smiled.

* * *

Syd got home just in time to change cloathes and take a shower. When the door-bell rang, she went to the door and the first person she saw was Julian.  
  
"Umh, hi. What are you doing here?" She asked him, he was dressed in jeans and a blue buttoned up shirt looking kinda un-comfy.  
  
"My mother and I are here for dinner. My mom knows your mom or something." He told her, as Sydney's cell-phone rang. She answered it, as she went to find her mom.  
  
"Mom, please. I have to go. It's important!" Syd was telling her, as they walked back into the room where Julian and his mom was. "please!!(_In russian._)" She told her mom.  
  
"Fine. But you're not going anywhere tomorrow. Are you sure that Julian can't come with you?" Laura asked her.  
  
"Mom! Yeah, right. Sorry, Julian but well, this is a personal thing." She told him, but looking at her mom.  
  
"Doesn't matter. I'll stay here or maybe I'll just go home or something, if that's okay with you Mom." He told his mom.  
  
"Sure, Julian." His mother told him.  
  
Sydney had already went up to her room to change.

* * *

Julian didn't go home or stay with his mom, he went to see a movie with Jaci. When they sat down, some other people sat down right in front of them.  
  
_**GREAT!**_ And it wasn't like it was just any people but it was Sydney and her friend, Francie. _Important! Yeah, right. But smart move to get away._  
  
Syd laughed at something Francie said, but did a double-take when she noticed a certain blonde haired boy behind her.  
  
But before she could say anything, the movie started. Some vampire flick that had Hugh Jackman in it. Syd thought it was called Van Helsing.  
  
When the movie was about half-done Syd went to get something to drink, she didn't really like the whole vamp thing. It was more Francie's thing.  
  
So, when Syd had gotten her coke and was on her way back, she bumped into someone and spilled her drink on the other persons shirt.  
  
"Damn it. I'm so sorry…You!! What are you doing here?" She asked him, as he tried his best not to smirk. He didn't smirk that much, that was Adam's thing. But this was just too good not to. The look on her face.  
  
"Yeah, this is very 'important' and 'personal'. I'm here with Jacinthe. Since I didn't need to be at your house. And thanks, for spilling soda on my shirt." He told her, smirking.  
  
He was now dressed in jeans and a black t-shirt, that was now soaked in coke. She went to the counter, got some napkins and handed them to him.  
  
"I really am sorry. For both my mom inviting your mom so you had to come and then me bailing out of there. Also again, for spilling soda" She told him. She was dressed in low-slung, form-fitting jeans and a red top wit some black scribbling on it.  
  
"Really, it's okay. Could have happened to anyone. So, do you like the movie?" He asked her, but before she could answer;  
  
"Aren't you coming back? This was your pick, remember? Hey, what happened? Why is your Tee all wet?" Jaci asked him.  
  
"That would be my fault. Hi, I'm Syd…" Syd was saying, as Jaci looked from Julian to Sydney.  
  
"Yeah, I know. From School. Julian, are you coming or going home?" She asked, kinda ignoring Sydney and just focusing on Julian. Syd didn't wait for either of them to say goodbye & walked back into the theater.  
  
"I'll have to go home, you going to stay?" he asked Jaci.  
  
"I'll come with you. Not really my kinda movie. Let's go." She tells him, as they walk towards the exit.

* * *

"Where did you go, Syd?" Francie asked, without looking away up from the movie.  
  
"Just to get something to drink. A person bumped into me, and I spilled some of my drink on their shirt and had to get another drink. So, are you liking the movie ?" Syd asked her, still sunken in-depth in the vampire/werewolf flick, best friend.  
  
"It's great. Hugh Jackman is great! Not sure about Dracula, he's okay but…you know." Francie told her.  
  
"Yeah, okay." Syd just told her, even though she didn't. "Anyway, I get Sark from the vet tomorrow." Syd told Francie, as the credits were rolling.  
  
"Oh, that's good. I bet you missed him. What was wrong with him?" Francie asked, as Syd and her stood up.  
  
"I'm not sure. I wasn't really listening when the vet was talking to mom." Syd told her, when Syd noticed a jacket in the seat in behind her. She picked up the jacket, because she knew who owned it.

* * *

**_To Be Continued…_**  
  
**A/N:** _This took some time to write, but I've been kinda sick so I haven't been able to write.  
  
I hope you like it, I kinda do though I know it's not that good. Please read and reply. It'll make me write faster and happier.  
  
I was watching VH1 on Saturday and on was '100 hottest hotties' : Nr. 47 was LL Cool J (Ladies Love Cool James), Nr. 13 was Jennifer Garner and Nr.1 was Beyonce._


	4. Red Stitches

**CHAPTER.4:**  
  
**_DISCLAIMER IN CH.1_**  
  
**A/N:** _I wrote this in one day, and I still hate Vaughn but I made him a bit nicer but rest assure he's still getting dumped. It a bit short maybe, but this fic coming together fine. I'll probably update soon, if I get reviews. I'm so not beneath begging, as you'll see in the end of this chapter. Crimson Snow, 13.07.2004  
_  
**14.07.2004:** _Thanks to my beta, Aliasfreek. Also landi104 and Em._

* * *

"See you tonight, Mom. Good luck on your business trip, Dad. Bye!" Syd yelled, on her way out to where Michael waited in his car.  
  
Syd was dressed in black jeans, a red-ish top and a powder-blue light cardigan. She had left her coat in her locker the day before. She was outside for a split second when she remembered that she was going to return the jacket she took home with her from the movie theater. When she had gotten it, and stepped out she felt that it was a bit cold. So, she slipped the jacket on. She was pretty sure the jacket's owner wouldn't mind.  
  
When she got into the car, she kissed Michael and then started to look through her backpack.  
  
"What are you looking for, Syd?" He asked her, as he backed out of the driveway.  
  
"Earring. It was irritating me yesterday and without really thinking took it out and dropped it into my backpack. It's just that it wasn't mine, it was Mom's and she was looking for them this morning. I am so dead if I don't find the other one." She told him, as she started to take books out of the black backpack and put them on the floor next to her sneaker-clad feet. She just felt like wearing comfy cloathes that day.  
  
Michael looked at her, when they were at a red light, and noticed something interesting. Syd gave a silent '**_YES!_**' when she finally found her Mother's earring at the bottom of the last compartment of her backpack. She then looked up at Michael, and saw him looking at something he found amusing, on the jacket she was wearing.  
  
"I found it. I'm not dead. What?" She asked him, smiling, as the green light came on and he started to drive again.  
  
"That breast-pocket. It has flaming red stitches. The other stitches blend in with the jacket." He told her, his eyes back on the road now. Sydney laughed, and started to put her things back into her backpack.  
  
"Michael, you notice the strangest things. You are so weird. What next? You're going to tell me that my left eye is more brown than my right one?" She joked, still giggling a bit.  
  
"Actually…" He told her, jokingly as he parked in the student parking lot near their high school.  
  
"You're impossible. I'll see you in history?" She asked him, but off course she already knew the answer.  
  
"I don't know, I'll see…" He told her, as they were stepping out of the car. "Off course, what did you think?" He then told her, fake-hurt in face and voice.  
  
She just rolled her eyes, kissed him and walked away.

* * *

**LUNCH:  
**  
"Julian?!" Someone half-yelled at him, as he was on his way to the library. He turned around, and saw Sydney. He looked around to check if there might be another guy close by. You never know, but there wasn't.  
  
"Yeah?" He ask, as she walked closer to him. He didn't first get why she was taking off her jacket and handing it to him, until he saw the red stitches. Then he looked at her confused.  
  
"You forgot it last night. I took it with me. Hope you don't mind that I wore it. I forgot my coat here, in school, yesterday and it was a bit cold this morning." She told him, smiling.  
  
"No, I don't mind. Thanks." He finally told her, and a full-fledged smile was now plastered on his face.  
  
"All right. I have to go. Bye!!" She told him, as she hurried towards the cafeteria. Julian put on his jacket and was on his way to the library when he heard someone ask him from behind;  
  
"Hey, why did Syd give you her jacket?" Michael asked Julian, he had been too far away to hear what his girlfriend and the blondie had been talking about but he knew what he had seen.  
  
"Her jacket? No, it's mine. I forgot it yesterday at the movie theater and she was so nice to return it to me." Julian told Michael, as he walked away.  
  
_Wait, movie theater? I thought she had to have dinner with her mom and her mother's friend. And why the **HELL** was Julian in the movie theater too?_ Michael taught, as he made his way to the cafeteria to meet up with Syd.

* * *

**To Be Continued…  
**  
_Please, **review**!! I so need it. Need it to write. Just tell me if you liked it or not. Just a "great" or "Okay", etc. Something like that. Great if it can be longer than one word, but I'm not asking for more than that. --- Crimson Snow _


	5. Tripped

**Disclaimer in ch.1  
**  
**A/N:** _Okay, so it took me five days to write but I think its okay. I hope you like it.  
_  
**Chapter.5:**

* * *

"Vaughn, for the last time, I went to the movies with Francie. He just happened to be there too, with his friend. And I only wore the jacket because I was cold. Okay, so just get over it." Syd told her boyfriend right before History. She only called him by his last name, if she was angry or pissed at him.  
  
"Fine, I just thought it was weird you were in the exact same theater, same movie and almost same seats. He has a thing for you; I've seen how he looks at you." Michael told her, as they sat down at their regular tables. She rolled her eyes, really pissed of at him now. Didn't he trust her?  
  
"Even so, do you really think I'd leave you for him? Come on, get real." She told him, as more people including their friends came flowing into the classroom.

* * *

Sydney walked into the library after history, and before she knew what happened, she had tripped on something and heading straight for the floor when suddenly someone caught her. She looked up and saw blue eyes and blonde hair.  
  
"Thanks." She told him, as she tried to get up.  
  
"No problem, even though it was my fault." He told her, apologetic.  
  
"Why would you say that? I just tripped." She told him, smiling at him. Amused and interested.  
  
"Well, it was my bag that you tripped over. So, that's what I'm sorry for." Julian told her, as he picked up his once discarded messenger bag.  
  
"Oh. Then I accept your apology. So, what are you doing here?" She asked him, as she handed James the librarian her book. The one she had gotten for history.  
  
"Kinda just talking to James, because Chem. is next and I hate it." He told her, with a weird look on his face.  
  
"I'm going. You should too. Come." She told him, as all of a sudden she grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the library. James looked after the teens, with a knowing smile on his face.  
  
As they got into the nearly deserted hallway, Syd was still holding onto his wrist tightly and Julian wasn't fighting much. It wasn't like he had something better to do than this. So, he let Syd drag him off to Chem. class.  
  
What they didn't notice, was another blonde haired person watching them with very interested eyes.

* * *

When they got to class, much to Julian's surprise, Syd sat down beside him. A few seats away from them, sat Francie. Syd and her had argued earlier that morning and weren't talking to each other right now.  
  
Almost on the other side of the classroom was his ex-girlfriend, Jenny. Two months after he moved here, they started dating and had been together for six months. They were kinda friends now. Behind him was his friend Marshall.  
  
They had all seen the two teens enter, Syd slightly giggling and Julian chuckling. Sydney was reading some notes, and Julian was talking to Marshall as the teacher entered.  
  
Half-way through the class, Syd nudged her pencil at Julian's shoulder. He looked away from the blackboard, where the teacher was writing something, to her slightly annoyed. She drags him to class, and then doesn't let him concentrate on the class.  
  
She saw in his eyes; "_What?_"  
  
She leaned over and whispered into his ear; "I'm bored. I forgot I hate this class too." She told him, smiling.  
  
"Well, that's your fault. And how can you forget something like that?" He whispered into her ear, while he felt a pair of eyes burn into the back of his head. He turned around and saw Francie looking at him with an interested but also warning look in her eyes.  
  
Jenny pretended to be interested in what the teacher was saying, but she kept looking at Julian and Sydney. Marshall was probably one of the few people totally following each word of the teacher.  
  
"I don't always forget, just forgot now." She told him, fake-annoyed and pouting.  
  
"Okay. Whatever you say." Julian told her, now really glad that he had been dragged of to class.

* * *

Michael was on his way out off class, on the other side of school, when he was joined by Lauren.  
  
"What do you want, Lauren?" He asked the annoying 1-year-younger blonde.  
  
"Are you and Sydney having troubles or something?" She asked, with a glint of something not so nice in her eyes.  
  
"No. We're not having any troubles. Why?" He asked her, suspicious.  
  
"Well, I just saw her drag that Julian guy behind her somewhere before last class. She seemed pretty happy, happier than when she is with you." She told him, with barely concealed glee.

* * *

**To Be Continued...  
**  
_Please, reply. I need 'em sooooo much. _


	6. Rumors

**Chapter.6:  
**  
**Disclaimer in Ch.1  
**  
-------  
  
"So, is it true?" Weiss asked Michael, as they walked to their lockers.  
  
"What?" Michael asked him.  
  
"That you and Syd have broken up and she's seeing that Julian guy? I mean, I go away for one day and you break up with Syd?" Weiss asked him, as he opened his locker.  
  
"No, we have not broken up. She just seems to spend more time with this Julian, than me. I'm not gonna be one of those guys who tells his girlfriend who she can and cannot see, at least not yet." Michael just finished saying, as Sydney & Julian walked past him. Sydney didn't even pause in talking to Julian, like she hadn't even noticed Michael. Weiss looked at the retreating Sydney, then at Michael.  
  
"Sure there's nothing wrong." Weiss told him, slightly amused. Michael was still staring in the direction Syd and Julian disappeared.  
  
"I don't know, maybe." He told Weiss, as he slammed his locker harshly.  
  
Michael met Syd right before Math, which they both had. She just smiled, and kissed him. Like nothing was wrong.  
  
"Do you know about the rumors?" He asked her, as they stood outside the classroom.  
  
"What rumors? What are you talking about?" She asked him, interested.  
  
"That you and me have broken up. That now you and that Julian guy are together." He told her, practically seething now. Sydney just rolled her eyes.  
  
"Vaughn, me and Julian are just friends. Michael, you have to trust me, and plus you know I'm all yours. Right?" She asked him, smiling.  
  
"Right now, I'm 100% sure." He told her honestly, as he walked into the classroom. Leaving a confused Sydney in the hall.  
  
"Sydney, what are you doing? Aren't you going to class?" Francie asked her, slightly worried. Sydney looked at her best friend.  
  
"So, are you talking to me again?" Syd asked her, since yesterday they weren't on speaking terms.  
  
"Yeah, it was stupid anyway. So, you going to tell me why you're just standing here?" She asked Syd.  
  
"It's nothing, just had an argument with Michael. He thinks there's something between me and Julian!" Syd told her, as she readjusted her back-pack on her back.  
  
"You know you can't really blame the guy. I mean, have you not seen Julian? You spend almost all your time with him, and he's way hotter than Michael." Francie told Syd, trying to make her see her point.  
  
"Okay, yeah. That's right, but we're just friends. Why can't Vaughn trust me and not some stupid rumors?" She asked Francie, so angry now. They were still outside the classroom, and saw the teacher approaching. Just before he began talking, they sat down. A long way from Michael.

* * *

**AFTER SCHOOL:  
**  
"Sark! Get back here, Sark. Bad puppy." Syd told her black lab puppy. He had somehow gotten out of his collar when Syd stopped to talk to a friend. She looked up at the person that caught her puppy.  
  
"Julian, what are you doing here?" She asked him, as she fought to put the collar back on.  
  
"My friend, Danny, lives nearby. I was on my way home when I saw this little guy running, with you behind him. Why did you name him Sark?" Julian asked her.  
  
"Well, I went to this island near Britain called Sark and loved it there. Maybe that doesn't make any sense, but I like the name." She told him, and for no good reason started to blush.  
  
"No, I get that. But Sydney Bristow blushing? Never thought I'd see the day." He told her, smirking. He just couldn't stop smirking around her; she seemed to drag it out of him.  
  
"Shut up." She told him, laughing, as she slightly pushed him. Sark was behind him, so he tripped and he took her down with him in a fit of giggles. They fell into a heap, Sark barking at them.  
  
"I can't believe you just did that!" She told him, laughing. They looked at each other, and she smiled as he tucked a loose hair behind her ear.  
  
"You pushed, and it was your dog that tripped me. Now we're even. You tripped over my bag, and I over your dog." He told her, smiling as he cupped her face with his hand and leaned in to kiss her softly. She almost pulled back in surprise, but didn't when she felt how soft his lips were and opened her mouth, deepening the kiss instead. He didn't want to go any further, and pulled away with a smile.  
  
"I guess so." She told him, still her half-on top of him.  
  
Lauren Reed was on her way to see her cousin Kate, when she thought she saw Syd in the park with someone. When she got closer she saw 'her' friend on the ground with some blonde guy...wait, that was Julian. The guy Sydney was always hanging out with at school.   
  
Even though she had started some rumors, she didn't really think that Sydney was the kinda girl that would cheat on someone. That's why she was kinda shocked at seeing her kiss Julian.  
  
---------  
  
**TBC...  
**  
_Please, leave a reply. You know I need 'em. I kinda have the next chap loosely planned out. Hope ya liked it. I didn't write the kissing, that was Landi104. Thanks. --- Crimson Snow, Iceland _


	7. Slapped

This is un-beta-ed, but I'll replace it once it's been beta-ed. I just wanted to post this chapter.  
  
**A/N:** _Okay, in this fic Irina is still a teacher and called Laura, but she has money. She's rich. Pretty well set off. Oh, and I don't know if I've said this before but I think I'm gonna drop the whole cheerleader thing. I mean Syd's still one but it's not an important piece in this fic. But I might mention in future chapters. I wrote most of this chapter on vaction, still on it but I wanna go home. We weren't gonna stay this long. Argh!! Parents!! Sorry for that, anyway this is probably the longest chapter I've written for this fic. I hope you like it and you know I really need replies. Vaughn gets dumped in this chapter and I wouldn't say it's pretty. ENJOY!! Crimson Snow, 05.08.2004 _

__  
**CHAPTER. 7:**  
  
**Disclaimer in the 1'st chapter.**

* * *

"You think James has read all these books?" Sydney asked Julian, as they were looking at some books.  
  
"I don't know. Listen, about what happened in the park yester…" Julian was telling Syd, as she gently placed a finger against his lips.  
  
Sydney didn't know why, but she had just suddenly put her finger against his lips. He had been looking all serious and such; she had just thought was seriously…cute? She was a just a impulsive person, what her dad would look at as a fault probably. But Syd, herself didn't know.  
  
"It's okay. I liked it. So, do you?" She smiled, at a slightly puzzled Julian.  
  
"What?" He asked, still thinking about her finger on his lips.  
  
"Do you think James has read all these books?" She asked him, again, as she went to the table where her bag was.  
  
"I don't think so, but I don't know. Why did you ask?" He told her, as he fetched his own bag.  
  
"Nothing really. Just wondering. I'll see you later, okay? I'm going to meet some friends at the cafeteria." She told him, as she put on her backpack and picked up her black coat.  
  
"Yeah, sure. See you later." He told her, as he slung his messenger-bag over his head. He was like normally, dressed in jeans, T-shirt, sneakers and denim jacket.  
  
"Okay, Bye!" She yelled to him, as she walked out the library doors.

* * *

She sat down next to Kate and Michael. She kissed him on the cheek and started to talk to Will, who was on the other side facing Syd.  
  
"Sydney, can we talk? Somewhere a little less crowded?" Michael asked as he, whispered into her ear.  
  
"Okay." She told him, having no idea what he wanted. When they out in the hall, Michael started. He was frowning and though he was only 17, there were a few lines on forehead that said he was worried over something.  
  
"You know, Lauren told me something interesting just now. She told me that she had seen you kiss Julian yesterday. But because it was Lauren, I didn't completely believe her. So, what I'm asking you is, is it true? Did you kiss him?" He asked her, pacing in front of her. She was leaning against a wall. Even though it was true, she just couldn't tell him that. They had been together so long, and she really didn't want to hurt him. But she was a bit annoyed, at the fact that he was asking her. Like before, she thought, didn't he trust her?  
  
"No, off course not. You know how Lauren is. Since she arrived, here at this school, she's been trying to break us up." Syd told him, even though she was feeling a bit guilty for lying to her boyfriend. Good thing she was a good liar, had always been.  
  
"Okay, you know, I just wanted to be sure you're not like your friend, Francie. Love 'em and leave 'em." Michael told her, joking but Syd looked at him. Shock and anger in her eyes.  
  
"She is not like that!! You know what, we're over. Lauren can have you." Syd hissed the last part at him, before she walked away from a shell-shocked Michael Vaughn. Then he got over it, and ran after her. He grabbed her arm, and turned her around to face him.  
  
"Is there someone else? Is it Julian Lazarey? Is that why you seemed to be almost too eager to break up with me?" Michael asked her, his grip on her hand really starting to hurt her arm. Sydney looked at where his hand gripped her arm, before looking him in the eyes and lying straight in his face for the second time in the last half-hour.  
  
"No, Michael. There is no one else. Me and Julian are just friends. Now get your hand of me. Don't. Talk. To. Me. Ever. Again!" She yelled at him, as she thought about slapping him but thought better about it. It wasn't worth it. He wasn't worth it. He let go of her arm, and as she walked past him he just stood still.

* * *

**LATER THAT DAY:**  
  
Michael was on his way to his locker, to dump off some stuff, when he walked past the library doors. What he saw seemed perfectly innocent, but he was still in a bad mood since she had told him their relationship was over, so he didn't think this was so innocent. Why was she always with that guy and why were they always in the library?

* * *

Sydney sat in a chair, by a library table, where she was now just talking to Julian. Having recently cried her eyes out.  
  
"Don't know why I cried, the things been dead for a long time now. He's just changed. He used to be so nice." She told Julian, her eyes still filled with un-shed tears.  
  
"Well…hope you feel better now." Julian gave her a weak smile, since he wasn't quite sure what he was supposed to say her. Thank god his sister was only 6; he wouldn't have to comfort her like this for many years, hopefully. Not like his dad would comfort her, and their mother was almost never home. So, she was out of the picture. He had to stop thinking about that, he reminded himself silently. He was there to comfort Sydney.  
  
"Yeah. Thanks, for listening to me whine." She told him, as she tucked a loose tendril of hair back behind her ear. She gave a slight yawn and stretched. Julian looked at her, from where he sat next to her.  
  
"Tired?" He asked her, as they stood up and took up their bag. He put a hand around her waist, she put her head on his shoulder and he tugged her closer .At this, she looked up at him and kissed him lightly on the lips, for some reason.  
  
"Nah. Not really. Just crying always takes the wind outta me." Syd told him, as they grew nearer to the door where Michael was still watching them. Just seconds before Sydney looked at the door, Michael walked away. Seething like there was no tomorrow.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY:**  
  
Syd came in and sat with Julian, and his friends looked confused at each other.  
  
"Umh, hi. I'm Danny Hecht and this is Jacinthe Marceline. And Marshall Flinkman." Danny told her, as she sat down next to Marshall.  
  
"Hi!" She told Jaci and Danny, "Yeah, I've seen him before. We have a class together or something."  
  
"Hi. Not to sound rude or anything, but what are you doing here?" Jaci asked Syd, who was getting strange looks from people that sat at her usual table.  
  
"The reason I'm at this table will be all over school soon, but well …" Syd was saying when they saw an attractive brunette girl walking towards them with a slightly fake smile and iced over brown eyes.  
  
"Hi, Brooke. What do you want?" Sydney asked the brunette.  
  
"Well, me and the others were wondering why you're sitting here?" Brooke asked Syd, still her fake smile plastered on her face.  
  
"Because I felt like it, and…" Sydney told her in a bored voice, she didn't really like Brooke and she never had, when someone from behind her said, angrily; "_You lied._"  
  
Sydney turned around, and saw an angry looking Michael. Sydney stood up; she was wearing a black tank top with a V-neck, a red knee length skirt and some black, halters with knots, high heeled shoes. Manolo Blahnik's. She got them from her parents, or more from her mom since her dad didn't know anything about her really, last Christmas. He was always working, her mom said he was doing important stuff, but what was so important about importing or exporting airplane parts?  
  
"Excuse me? What do you mean?" She asked him, she just knew he was going to ruin her day.  
  
"Yesterday. When you said there wasn't another guy. The other guy is Julian. I knew it. So, I guess when Lauren told me she saw you and Julian kissing she wasn't lying, huh?" He asked Syd, but looked at Lauren who was sitting beside Francie.  
  
"No, you know that wasn't true." She told him, lying again to him. She didn't know why she kept doing that, she just didn't want to hurt his feelings. "It's just that, Michael, you've changed. I don't know you anymore." Syd told him, her eyes filling up with tears again.  
  
"I saw you with him in the library yesterday. You looked very comfy and couply. What are you a slut now too, sleeping with Julian behind my back when you haven't even slept with me?" Michael told her, maliciously and in such a cold voice that you'd think if you stood near enough you could get frostbite.  
  
"What?!! How can you say that? You know that is not true! I've **KISSED** Julian a few times, you **SON** of a **b---!!** **I. HATE. YOU.**" She yelled, at first but in the end her voice was even colder than his and her eyes were on fire. Not a tear in sight. She kicked him with one of her heeled clad foots in the foot so fast and hard that he fell to the ground.  
  
She walked away, out of the cafeteria, with Julian wanting to go after her but Jaci gave him a look that said _DON'T_, before she went after Sydney instead. Francie also went after Sydney.  
  
Lauren, though, went for Michael who was lying on the floor. She helped him up, and asked; "Are you all right? Did she hurt you?" Looking at him, with sympathy in her eyes.  
  
"No, not really. Who knew she could be so violent? I don't…" He was saying; when Lauren slapped him so hard on the cheek that there was an impression of her palm on his left cheek.  
  
"**OW!** What did you do that for?" He asked Lauren as he put a hand were she slapped him.  
  
"Because obviously she didn't hurt you enough. You're an a idiot." She told him, as she pushed past him so that he bumped into a table and got someone's drink spilled all over his pants. Lauren stormed into the direction that just a short while ago Syd, Francie and Jaci had gone.

* * *

Lauren found them in an empty classroom, both girls (_Jaci & Francie_) trying to cheer up a brooding Sydney, but without much luck. They all looked up, as they heard someone enter the room and saw it was Lauren.  
  
"What do you want? Are you happy now? You can have Vaughn. He's yours. Go ahead!!" Sydney told her angry, with tears in her eyes.  
  
"I don't want him. I'm sorry about those rumors, you know. I'm just 16. Just a teenager (_no offence_). I'm so sorry. I didn't know he was such a major ass. I didn't relies. I'll just go now." Lauren told her, a bit sad now. She really wasn't a bad person, she just didn't know why she did all the stuff she did since she started at Hemery.  
  
"No, wait! Do you really mean that? That you're sorry? Because I accept, either way. Because you just made me see that things between me and Vaughn was well and truly dead in the water. So, tell me, what happened after I left?" Syd asked her, trying to be a bit more cheery now.  
  
Lauren sat down, smiling; "Well, I slapped Vaughn for being such an idiot." She told them, and they all burst out laughing.  
  
"Really? Cool. Thanks." Syd told her, feeling better already.  
  
"I did. I mean, I really meant that I'm sorry." Lauren then told her. Sydney smiled at her and said; "Thanks. That means a lot to me."

* * *

**To Be Continued…**  
  
_Landi104 gave the idea of the whole thing about Vaughn calling Syd a slut and her sayin she hated him also Syd admiting she kissed Julian, so thanks for helping me._  
  
[_Please, reply or review. Depends if you're on ff,net or sd-1,net_] 


	8. Stray Tears

**CHAPTER.8:**

**_Disclaimer in 1'st chapter_**

**Two Months Later;  
**  
Julian and Sydney had been dating for about two months. Sydney had just spent the day with Julian, so when the doorbell, rang she wasn't exspecting to see him there. Especially with a little blonde haired girl, asleep in his arms, and a split lip that was still bleeding.  
  
She was wearing some low-rise faded jeans, yellow polo shirt and a black fringed poncho. He was wearing jeans, black t-shirt and his denim jacket.  
  
"Hi. What are you doing here? Why do you have Anya with you? Do you know that you're bleeding?" She asked him, eyes full with concern, as she took Anya into her arms. Julian didn't protest, much, about her doing that.  
  
He put a hand up to where the blood was coming from, and wiped some away. "Yes, I did. Kinda the reason I'm here; you see, dad was in a bad mood and mom wasn't home. She can control him sometimes, but she had just gone to France this morning and won't be home for a few days. I came home and got this." He pointed to his lower lip, which seemed to be stop bleeding. "So, I was wondering if me and my sister could stay here for a night. On a couch, or a spare room, maybe." He told her, sadness in his eyes. Sadness that had not been there earlier that day.

* * *

Laura Bristow went to see who had been at the door, when she was almost there she saw Julian. Her daughter's boyfriend, and her daughter seemed to be holding a sleeping girl.  
  
As she stood there, just out of their line of sight, she felt as though she might be looking at a glimpse of her daughters possible future.  
  
She shakes that thought off and steps further into the lobby. Sydney looks at her, still holding the sleeping child. Then Laura looks at the boy, still standing by the open front door. He was looking worse for the wear.  
  
"Umh, Mom? Could Julian and his sister, Anya, sleep in our spare room for a night? They're having some troubles at home. Please, mom, just for a night and we never use it anyways." Syd asked her mom, her brown eyes all big and puppy-ish.  
  
"Sure. Of course. Come on, Julian, this way." Laura told the blonde-haired teenager, who picked up his backpack and followed her. Sydney went after them, with Anya.

* * *

**Later That Night;  
**  
A few minutes after twelve, Anya leaves the spare room looking for the toilet. Her brother was pretending to be fast asleep so she'd go to sleep, but she knew better and she left him alone.  
  
A minute later, Sydney enters the spare room, wearing light-blue shorts and a white spaghetti-strapped tank top. Julian was sitting on the bed, with his back against the wall. He was wearing some sweats, and the black T-shirt he wore when he got there.  
  
She sat down on the bed, beside him, and put a arm around his waist. They stay like that for a few minutes.  
  
A few stray tears fell from Julian's eyes. But beside the tears, there were no really screaming signs that he was sad.  
  
Julian looked at Sydney, smiled a weak half-smile and kissed her. She kissed him back, with as much passion as he did.  
  
Soon, Sydney is straddling Julian and is about to remove his T-shirt when they hear someone outside the room.  
  
They lie down, on the bed, one of her arms on his stomach and one of his legs over hers. Both seem asleep when Laura, who had gotten up to get a glass of water and found Anya wandering around, came in with Julian's sister.  
  
Laura was a bit shocked seeing her daughter there, but she trusted her and it's not like they were alone anymore. Anya curled up at the end of the bed, and went to sleep.

* * *

"**_Saturday! Saturday! Saturday!_**" is what Sydney & Julian woke up to, at 6:30 in the morning. Anya was jumping on the bed, yelling. Syd and Julian were both tangled in themselves and the covers. The got un-tangled, got up, put on some cloathes and went to the kitchen.  
  
When Laura comes down for breakfast she sees Anya eating toast with jam, Julian reading a chem book and Syd reading her chem notes. Syd's notes were full of holes, but Julian ha loaned her copies of Marshall's notes. They were studing for a chem. exam, and they had to do good on it.  
  
Another glimpse into the possible future, for Laura, minus the chem stuff.

* * *

**LATER IN THE DAY:  
**  
They had put the studying on hold for a while, and it was a great day for spending outside. Sydney was playing with Anya and Sark. Julian was reading, but this time just for the heck of it.  
  
"Okay, so how long have I been asleep?" Julian heard, as he looked up at Francie. Who stood there; dressed in a black knee length skirt and a forest green halter-top.  
  
"Only for one night, I guess. Unless you fell asleep before the night began. Then maybe a bit more than a night. What are you doing here?" Julian asked, as he put down his pocketbook novel and Francie sat down in the lawn chair beside him.  
  
"Oh, me and Syd had plans for today. She didn't tell me you were coming. Is that your sister or something?" Francie asked him, as she watched Anya tickle the puppy.  
  
"Yeah, that's my sister. umh, she didn't know I'd be here untill I showed up yesterday evening, with my sister. I'll go and get Syd." Julian told her, changing the subject, as he stood up and walked to Syd.

* * *

Michael Vaughn was was dying of boredome waiting for his girlfriend, Alice, to finish trying on some cloathes.  
  
"Are you almost done?" He asked her, through the curtain that seperated them.  
  
"Almost, just two more things." She told him, and he sighed. **_Kill me now!_** Michael thought, as he looked out through the glass-walls of the store. What he saw, walking past the store, was that annoying blonde guy who stole his girlfriend. Ex-girlfriend.  
  
**_He seems to be al...Wait, no. Not alone._** Michael thought, as he saw Sydney walk up to Julian. Dressed in a white and red sundress.  
  
A small child's hand was clutched in Sydney's hand. Michael wondered who the kid was. He got a bit jelous, I guess, when Syd gave Julian a small peck on the lips before she started to talk to her friend, Francie.  
  
"Aww...look how cute they are. Oh my god, do you think that might be their kid?" his girlfriend, Alice, asked him. She was from adiffrent school, so she didn't really know about the whole drama.  
  
"**_NO._**" Micahel told her, harshly. Alice look at him, like he had grown an extra head.  
  
"Why not? I mean; yeah, they're young but I think that could be their kid." Alice told him, now a bit annoyed at her boyfriend.  
  
"Well, first because she' my ex-girlfriend. They have only been dating for two months. They're only 17, and that little girl is at least 6 years old." He told her, in a chilling voice.  
  
"Well, even so, don't you think they're even a bit cute?" Alice asked him, pouting.  
  
"No, I don't. Are you done here? Can we please go?" He asked her, changing the subject.  
  
"Yeah. We can go. I'm just gonna pay for these." Alice told him, a bit hurt.

* * *

**_To Be Continued...  
_**  
[Please, reply. So need 'em. Hope you liked this chapter. Where I posted my fic on SD-1,net (_the sark forum under fanfiction_) are pictures of some of the cloathes Syd '_wore_' in the chapter. Don't ask why I do that, I just go insane sometimes and look for these kinda pics. ] 


	9. Farce and Fraud

**CHAPTER. 9:  
**  
_Disclaimer in 1'st chapter  
_  
_Please read the lyrics, they actually have a reason for being there.  
_  
_This chapter is a bit short, but chap.10 is on it's way. Almost finished.  
_  
**A YEAR LATER (_2005_) :  
**  
Julian knocked on the Bristow's front door, he was worried because Syd hadn't been in school today and she was fine yesterday. Though, they did have a small fight. But it was no reason to skip school.  
  
After he rang the doorbell, and then knocked again, he noticed that the door was unlocked. He walked straight to Syd's room, something didn't feel right.  
  
The house was way too quiet, Sark was barking and howling out in the backyard. When he opened the door to her bedroom and walked in, the first thing he saw was that most of her stuff was gone.  
  
Photos. CD's. Jewlery box. Books. Most of her cloathes.  
  
--_I need to know if you were real  
'Cause I've been known to get it wrong_--  
  
He's about to leave the room, when he notices on her desk a yellow piece of paper.  
  
It has written, in her handwriting, **JULIAN** in a red permanent marker. He opened it, it said one word in red capital letters.  
  
'**SORRY**'  
  
He notices something half-under the bed. He picked it up, and read the title of the book. It was abook that Syd had been so engrossed in, the night before, just as he had arrived. He read the title of the book : '_The lost king of France: the tragic story of Marie-Antoinette's favorite son_'  
  
He opened the book to where it was earmarked on page 171. Chapter 7.  
  
**FARCE AND FRAUD.  
**  
He started to read (_not out loud_) ; "_My dearly beloved sister, **forgive me** if rejecting all court etiquette, the tenderness of a brother who has never forgotten you, dictates these lines. For I declare it to you, **I am living**, I myself, your own brother…Doubt no longer my existence!' letter addressed to Marie-Thérése from her 'brother' dated 1815._ Although the orphan of the temple had been seriously ill…" She seemed to have been marking something in this book because it had some underlined words.  
  
"What are you doing here? Where are Sydney and Laura? " Julian looked up from the book, to a rather annoyed looking Jack Bristow standing in the doorway.  
  
"Sydney, she didn't show up for school today. I just came here to check on her, the door was open. I just wanted to see if she was okay. But almost all her stuff is gone. I'm not sure, but I think you might want to check your bedro…" Julian was telling Jack, when Jack walked away and in the direction of his and Laura's bedroom.

* * *

When he got there, it was the same. Almost everything she owned in the room was gone. He sat down on the bed, but stood up again because he sat down on something. It was the remote to the CD player, which started to play.  
  
--_Goodbye to you Goodbye to everything I Thought I knew.  
You were the one I loved…_--  
  
Was heard, before Jack managed to turn it of.  
  
"Mr. Bristow. What do you think could have happened? And what are you going to do about Sark? He's barking and howling in the backyard. I think he knows Syd and Laura are gone." Julian told Sydney's father, who looked as cool and steady as ever.  
  
"Julian, I don't know and I really never cared for that mutt. You can take him, if you want. But please, leave." Jack told, the 18 year old boy.  
  
"All right. Maybe they just went somewhere and they'll show up again in a few days. I'll take the dog, then. Keep it feed and all that, untill they get back home. Goodbye." Julian told Jack, but Jack stopped him in his tracks when he said to him;  
  
"Julian, they are gone. They are not coming back. Goodbye." Jack told him, very straight to the point before closing the bedroom door.

* * *

Julian was still holding Sydney's book, when he went to untie Sark in the backyard. The dog stopped all the noise he was making when Julian untied him. He just looked at Julian, very curious.  
  
"Looks like you have gotten yourself a new master. Sydney's gone and Jack doesn't want you. Just you and me, let's go." Julian told the black lab, as they walked towards the front of the house.

* * *

_'95:  
_  
_She stared at her, and nodded.  
  
"I promise."_

* * *

**9 YEARS LATER (_2014_):  
**  
Julian was in this club, trying to get into this office where some Rambaldi papers were supposed to be.  
  
"I swear, the CIA is obsessed with this Rambaldi guy." Danny Hecht told his partner, Julian Lazarey.  
  
"Yeah. Well, they're not the only ones. The Alliance, the Man and all the others. Just get your head in the game." Julian told his friend, before he entered the club.  
  
When he entered the office, the first thing he noticed was a brown haired man sitting in his desk-chair. Dead, shot in the head.  
  
When Julian stepped farther into the office, he noticed another person going through a safe. That person looked up, as he said a quiet sh!'  
  
It was a woman. Long, dark-red hair. Green eyes hidden behind black-rimmed glasses. She wore black pants, black jacket and a gray shirt under the jacket.  
  
She looked so familiar. He swallowed the big lump in his throat and asked;  
  
"Sydney?"  
  
--_When the memory comes  
I'll say I'm always in the dark_--

* * *

**_To Be Continued…  
_**  
**A/N:** _The lyric-parts I used were from 'give you back' with Vertical Horizon from the CD 'Everything you want' and 'Goodbye to you' with Michelle Branch from the CD 'Spirit Room'.  
  
The text Julian read, is from that book. That page. That chapter. 'The lost king of France: The tragic story of Marie-Antoinette's Favorite son'. Chapter.7. Page 171. Written by Deborah Cadbury. I just love reading about France's history. Or really, just history. I just happen to also love French stuff. LOL.  
  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry if it shocked you, but this is still gonna be a Sarkney and I have a bunch of stuff planned. Just no fun, if everything runs smoothly.  
  
I know I've totally screwed up the timeline, but this is a AU. So, it should be kinda exspected, right?  
  
Please, leave a reply. I sooooo need them. I'm already writing chapter 10. So, it'll probably be up soon too.  
  
--Crimson Snow  
_  
**SPOILER for CHAPTER.10:  
**  
She smiled, and hugged him before kissing him. "Thanks. Wonder what it is. I can open it now, right?" She asked him, playfully as they headed for her room. When they entered, Sark was lying on the floor, chewing on a shoe.  
  
"Hey! Give me that! Bad dog. Leave the shoes alone." Syd told the black lab, as she took hold of his collar and pulled him to the door that led into the garden. She opened it, and pushed the unwilling dog out into the garden.  
  
"Sorry about that. He hasn't been totally trained. So, what do you wanna do today?" Syd asked Julian, as she went back to opening her present. 


	10. April 17

**CHAPTER.10:  
**  
_Disclaimer in 1'st chapter_

* * *

"Sydney?"  
  
The green eyes are shocked, but then ice over. She stood up, papers in one hand and a gun in the other. She looks him over, smirks and shoots him in the right shoulder.  
  
He doesn't fall, but he took a few steps backwards. She walked past him, and he grabbed her hand. She turned, and grabbed his hurt shoulder, digging her nails into his wound. Then she pushed him, he lost his footing and fell, she walked away. He heard her high-heeled footsteps for a few moments, before she was too far away.  
  
"Are you all right?" Danny asked him, in the/through the com/m. Julian got up, the wound bleeding badly.  
  
"No, off course I'm not all right. I got shot in my damn shoulder, and then she drove her nails into it. Then I fall on said shoulder. Does it sound like I'm all right?! Plus, that woman got the Rambaldi papers." Julian told Danny, pissed of and hurt.

* * *

Asya Derevko walked away from the wounded blonde man, smirking, and looking very happy. She got what she came for.  
  
But when she reached her car, that mask fell away. She couldn't believe she shot him. Okay, just in the shoulder but still shot him. But what bothered her was this; what the **HELL** was he even doing there!!?  
  
It's not like he wanted to shoot him, but he was CIA and they couldn't get these papers. Her mother wanted them, too.  
  
She threw her jacket in the back seat, and pulled on a necklace she had under her shirt. It was a platinum heart pendant with a platinum cable chain and one round diamond (_0.04 Carats_) centered at the bottom of the heart. Julian had given it to her on her 18th birthday.

* * *

**APRIL 17, 2004:  
**  
"Happy birthday, Sydney." Julian told her, as soon as she opened the front door. He gave her a small square, package. It was wrapped in shiny green wrapping paper and had some red string around it that came into a bow.  
  
She smiled, and hugged him before kissing him. "Thanks. Wonder what it is. I can open it now, right?" She asked him, playfully as they headed to her room. When they entered, Sark was lying on the floor, chewing on a shoe.  
  
"Hey! Give me that! Bad dog. Leave the shoes alone." Syd told the black lab, as she took hold of his collar and pulled him to the door that led into the garden. She opened it, and pushed the unwilling dog out into the garden.  
  
"Sorry about that. He hasn't been totally trained. So, what do you wanna do today?" Syd asked Julian, as she went back to opening her present.  
  
"I don't know. Just what ever you want." He told her, as they entered her room. It was a bit of a mess but not that much, just a few clothes.  
  
She opened the box, and saw a beautiful heart pendant with her birthstone-a diamond-in the bottom of the heart. She threw her arms around his neck, and kissed him.  
  
"So, I guess you like it?" He asked her, smiling.  
  
"It's great, but it must have cost a fortune. You didn't need to buy something like this. Where did you get the money?" Syd asked him, her arms still around his neck.  
  
"My mom. She wanted me to give you something special. After all, you are the daughter of one of her oldest friends. So, where is everybody?" Julian asked her, as he sat down on her bed.  
  
"Dad's on another trip, what a shock," Syd tells him, as she rolls her eyes. "And my mom went to get her sister, Katya. She's coming to stay for a few days. I don't like her; I think she's a bit creepy. Could you help me put this on?" She asked him, as she lifted her hair up after handing him the necklace.  
  
He did that, and as soon as he'd closed the spring ring clasp, she got up from the bed and walked to her mirror. It was a beautiful mirror in a golden-painted frame that looked antique.  
  
She came back, and sat down on his lap. She smiled, kissing him. His arms wound their way around her waist, pulling her closer. She nibbled on his crooked lower lip, and he laughed, pulling her down on the bed with him. "You are now my new favourite person." She told him, laughter in her eyes and voice.  
  
"What, I wasn't before?" He asked her, going along with her joke. She had her head on his chest.  
  
"No, that was my mom. Now you are." She smiled at him, looking up at his face, as she laughed.  
  
"So, what do you really wanna do today?" He asked her, it was 11:30 AM on a Saturday, as she made circles with her fingers on his chest. "It is your birthday after all."  
  
"My mom was going to do some stuff with her sister anyway after she picked her up. So, we've got the house to ourselves for a few hours." She cocked her head to the side lost in thought.  
  
"It is strictly up to you; I aim to please."  
  
She started unbuttoning his shirt, kissing his chest softly on the way up. "I (_kiss_) want (_kiss_) you (_kiss_) to (_kiss_) make love (_kiss, kiss_) to me." She kissed him softly on the lips, and looked at him seriously.  
  
"Sydney...are you sure?"  
  
She started peeling away his shirt to reveal a smooth chest. "I want nothing more."  
  
His mouth found hers, and their tongues dueled in a passionate dance as their clothes were stripped off. She was lying there on top of him, and he couldn't help but stare. "God, you're beautiful," and she started to blush. "Are you sure you want to do this?"  
  
"Yes, I love you."  
  
For the next two...

* * *

Asya was shook from her flashback, and put her necklace back under her shirt, when her partner entered the car.  
  
"What took you so long?" She asked him, as he sat beside her mumbling, "What's wrong, honey?" She asked him, adding the honey in a teasing voice. The brunette still mumbling, as he picked at his left pants leg.  
  
"Damn CIA. Some brown-haired guy knocked me out, and now I have a splitting headache. Did you get it?" He asked her, as she started the car.  
  
"Yeah, piece of cake." She told him, before leaning over and kissing him, then driving out of the parking lot.

* * *

When Asya got home she looked nothing like the red haired woman that shot Julian. She had short blonde hair and grey eyes. She was so tired; she just wanted to give the papers to her mother and go to bed.  
  
When she walked into the lobby, a little brown haired girl came rushing down the stairs and into Asya's arms. The girl was dressed in powder-blue PJ's with pearl white clouds. Some of the clouds had white cows with purple spots, that seemed to be eating the pearl white clouds.  
  
"Hi, Yuli. Miss me?" Asya asked the little girl.  
  
"Off course! Grandmom's no fun. I'm so glad you're home, Mom." Yuliana Derevko told her mother, as she snuggled closer to Asya.  
  
"How was the trip, Asya? Did it go all right?" Irina Derevko asked her daughter, as she comes into the lobby from the same direction as Yuli had come from just a few moment's ago.  
  
"It was a success. Here are the papers. Has Simon called? He took a different plane than me and you know how he tends to skip out on me." Asya told her mom, after handing her the rambaldi pages that she shot Julian for over, and rolled her eyes.  
  
Irina saw that something was troubling her daughter, but before she could ask Asya what was wrong, Yuliana yawned and put her head on Asya's shoulder.  
  
"I better get her to bed. Good night, Mom." Asya told her mother, as she started up the stairs.  
  
Yulia lifted her head up and looked at her with sleepy blue eyes ; "Tell me about your old dog, Mom." She asked her mom, then yawning again.  
  
Irina looked at her 27 year old daughter, carrying her grand-daughter up to her bedroom, as she told Yuli a tale from another life. Irina wished they hadn't had to run away, but it was just no longer safe there.

* * *

**1995:  
**  
"Listen, sweetheart, one day we are going to have to leave this place. I don't know when, but we'll have to leave everything behind. Pets, friends, your father. When that happens, just pack what you can't live without. And you have to promise me not to tell anyone about this. All right?" Laura asked her 8 year old bundle of happiness.  
  
Sydney stared at her mom, and nodded.  
  
"I promise."

* * *

**To Be Continued...  
**  
**A/N:** _so, this took some time to write but I finally finished it. Thanks so much to landi104 for writing that last bit of the '17 April' flashback. Kinda saved me. :D  
  
Chapter 11 is finished, kinda but I still have to type it up and such. I'm also having some troubles with the wireless net, so I might not get online as much as usually.  
  
Please, leave a reply. They make me happy, writey and motivated. :p :d  
  
Crimson Snow, Iceland _


	11. Sorry

_Here's chapter 11. I hope ya like it, and please leave a review. All the reviws I've got so far really mean a bunch to me. :D Dru_

**CHAPTER. 11:**  
  
_Disclaimer in 1'st chapter_

* * *

**L.A.  
**  
"Okay, what's wrong? You've been pushing your food around your plate all evening." Francie Calfo told, her fianceé, Julian Lazarey.  
  
"Nothing. Just not hungry. You know it's not the food. It's your restaurant, it's never the food. That's always great." He told her, smiling. But there was something about his eyes that gave him away.  
  
Francie is about to ask again what is wrong. When she hears a '_crash_' sound from the kitchen. She gets up and kinda runs to the kitchen.  
  
Francie's 23 year old sister, who works as a waitress, sits down in her older sisters chair. He seems to be thinking deeply, so Allison pokes him in the shoulder. He winces a bit, he was still a bit hurt from where that red-haired woman shot him. But he looks up at her and smiles.  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked him, as she watched him push around his food.  
  
"Like I told your sister, nothing. Nothing's wrong!!" He snapped at her, and she looked really hurt.  
  
"I'm sorry, Alli. Just I bumped into this woman on Monday. Besides the green eyes, long red hair and glasses she looked so much like Sydney. I know it's been nine years, but she just disappeard!!" He told Allison, who looked at him with sad eyes. And I don't know what happened to her, or if she's living somewhere with our child. He had never told anyone about that.  
  
"I know. Francie was her best friend, remember? I knew her too. I remember when Fran babysat me, and you two would come over to '_help_'. I always thought you two were sooo happy, but your engaged to my sister now, Julian. And I don't mean to be cruel or anything," She told him, as she put one of her hands over one of his, "But you need to get over her. This. Like you said, it's been nine years." She told him, smiling sadly, before she stood up and went to work again.  
  
Moments after Alli left, Francie returned and saw that someone had finished her dinner, she knew who.  
  
"Alli!! She's gonna be the death of me, one day." Fran told Julian, as he chuckled and gave her half of his un-touched dinner. She smiles, kisses him over the table and asks; "What happend, while I was in the kitchen? You look much happier." Francie told him, as she starts eating.  
  
"Nothing." He tells her, but looks at Alli who was taking an order from a customer. Fran didn't notice, and just continued to eat.

* * *

**7 SEPTEMBER,2005:  
**  
Sydney Bristow woke up from a troubled sleep, it was 7:45 in the morning. She sat up, and wondered why her mom hadn't woken her up. She didn't have much time, before school. She usually woke up by herself, but her mom woke her up if she wasn't already up.  
  
She was dressed in some Pajamma pants, and a green T-shirt she had once swiped from Julian. She rubbed her eyes, and stretched, as she went to look for her mom.  
  
"Mom? Where are you?" Syd yelled, into the hallway.  
  
"I'm here, Sydney. We have to leave. You should start packing. Only what you can't live without." Her mother told Sydney, as she came into view, and was holding a suitcase.  
  
"What? Leave? now? But...but what about Dad...and Julian? I can't just leave him, without so much as a goodbye. He'll get worried, he'll come here. And what about Sark, you know Dad hates my dog." Syd told Laura, as she walked away from her and into her room. But she knew she had to leave, she just had to. She sat down on her bed, and was crying as her mom walked into the room.  
  
"Sydney, you know I'm not doing this to ruin your life. It's just not safe here anymore. Now get your stuff. We have to leave soon." Laura told Syd, as she left the room.  
  
Syd picked up her book, the one she had finished that night. She went to chapter 7 and underlined some words ( **_forgive me. I am living_**). He might not get it now, but maybe he would later.  
  
As she underlined the text, she fiddled with the pendant Julian had given her 17 months ago. And now she had to leave, the day after they had a fight. She had to leave him, without fixing things?  
  
She got dressed in some jeans, but kept the T-shirt on. Her necklace under it. She started to pack, before she picked up a yellow notepad and the red permanent marker next to it. Before she could even write '**J**', her mom stepped into the room.  
  
"What are you doing, Sydney?" Laura asked Syd, who was sitting at her desk.  
  
"I just want to let him know I'm okay. Tell him '_sorry_'. Can't I at least do that?" Syd looked at her mom stepped into the room.  
  
When she had written the note, she walked over to the bed and picked up her book. But she dropped it, as she felt a wave of nausea weap over her. Her mom found her up in the bathroom. Syd usually woke up before her mom, so this was usually over when her mom came down for breakfast.  
  
"Sydney, sweetie, what's wrong? I hope your not coming down with something. We still have to leave. If you're faking, you know that won't help, we're still leaving. Isn't that the T-shirt you slept in? Don't you want to change into a fresh one?" Laura asked her daughter, who was sitting on the floor next to the toilet.  
  
"**NO**, I don't want to change into a new one. **NO**, this is not a trick to try and get you to stay. And I'm **NOT** coming down with anything. I always throw up in the mornings, before you usually wake up. Mom, I'm pregnant." Sydney told her mom. Now that news really shocked her mom.  
  
"What? You're what? Pregnant? How...When...Who? Julian? We are still leaving and we have a lot to talk about, young lady. Get cleaned up and meet me in the car." Laura told Sydney, anger and disappointment in her eyes.

* * *

**2013:  
**  
Asya lay in her queen sized bed four-poster bed and stared out her open bedroom window, at the dark sky that held millions of glittering stars. The TV was turned on, and cast a bluish glow in the otherwise dark room. The TV was on mute, so there was only sounds from outside. It was playing '**_Grease_**'. Rizzo was singing '_There are worse things I could do_'.  
  
In bed with her were Yulia, who was fast asleep, and Stella, their four year old gray-and-white cat. Yulia was asleep in PJ pants and an oversized green T-shirt. The same T-shirt as Asya woke up on that Thursday in 2005. At least, Yuliana had something of her fathers.  
  
Asya still felt incrediably guilty for shooting Julian. She toyed with her charm-bracelet. She only wore it if she wasn't working. That had been Julian's 19th birthday present to her. There was an S, then a heart, then a J, then came her zodiac sign (_Aries_) and a snowflake.

The first three were not hard to miss the meaning of. Then the aries because well, of it being a birthday present and the snowflake was because that winter she had been sick and he had cheered her up by acting silly.  
  
She hadn't really felt guilty for many years, it was just her job and such, but she felt guilty for shooting him. She loved him, and he was Yuli's father but she had to.

* * *

**_To Be Continued...  
_**  
**A/N:** _Hope ya liked this chapter. Please, leave a reply.  
  
--Crimson Snow, Iceland _


	12. Italy

_**Chapter.12**_

_lyric: Evanescence's 'Everybody's fool'_

_**Disclaimer in 1'st chapter**_

"_Hello, Father. Why did you call me? After so many years of not talking to me, Anya or mom?" he asked him, as Julian walked up to his father, Andrian Lazarey, who was sitting out in the backgarden of his London home. _

_When he didn't answer Julian became a bit annoyed. At least, he could answear back. When he finally stood beside his father, he saw why._

_The throat was cleanly slit, bright red beautiful blood all the way down his oh-so-white and spotless shirt. No tie, he hadn't been working. His eyes were open and he seemed half-shocked but also humored. Like before the person had slit his throat, they had said something to scare him._

-----

"Wake up, Julian. We're landing." Francie told her fianceé, as the seatbelt-sign glowed everywhere and people were gettin ready to leave the plane once it landed.

They were landing in Rome, Julian and Francie were there for a vaction. Only yesterday had Julian gotten home from a week-long mission and he had been exhausted.

But though it had been true that they were landing, that wasn't the real reason why Francie woke him up. She woke him up because, she had seen it on his sleeping face that he was definatly not having a pleasant dream.

"Hi. So, how was the movie they showed? Any good? Should I be sorry that I fell asleep?" He asked her, smile on his face but his hair a bit weird from sleeping in a airplane-chair.

"Well, actually there was a very nice movie on. 13 going on 30. Maybe you should. But you so looked like you needed sleep more than you needed entertainment." Fran told him, as she buckled up, put on her cardigan and put her book in her carry-on bag. Anne Rice's Blackwood Farm. A pretty old book, yeah, but still a good one.

* * *

When they got to the hotel, Francie threw herself on the bed and took out her book. She hadn't read it since well, since she was 18 and Sydney had given it to her as a early birthday present and written on the first page; "_To Francie, the craziest and loveliest person ever and my best friend forever. From Sydney, who's about as crazy as her but not as lovely. :)_"

Fran, at the time thought it was so silly for Syd to do that, but now she was glad she did. At least, she still had something to remember her by. That and the necklace she always forgot to return. They had know each other since they were 2, and sometimes Fran swore she had seen Syd somewhere. But that was stupid, right? Make-believe? Just her wanting her best friend back?

"Do you want to go out? For a walk or something? I don't want to be stuck in a hotelroom for the whole vaction." Julian told her, as he came back from taking a shower and was now finishing putting on some clean cloathes.

"No, not yet, Maybe tomorrow. I just wanna finish my book, maybe check if there's anything good on TV even though it'll probably all be in Italian and I don't speak Italian. Maybe take a nap, because I didn't sleep on the plane like someone else I know." She told him, as she looked over the edge of her book.

"Hey, don't blame me for you not being able to sleep on airplanes. It's a gift." He told her, smirking but in a good way, as he headed towards her, kissed her before he picked up the hotel-key and opened the door before walking out.

* * *

Julian is entering a shop when a girl about 9 crashes into him. Long brown, wavy hair and shockingly blue eyes. He grabs her so she doesn't fall down.

"Please, Sir. Could you let me go?" She asked him, in heavily-accented english. He's just not sure what kinda accent, he was kinda thinking about how Fran had changed from the happy person when they boarded the plane and then when he woke up she was somehow a bit maybe sad. He let the kid go, and she ran away.

"Young lady, you get back here!!" He looks up and sees who's yelling. He sees a woman with short, blonde hair and grey eyes. She also had an accent. She walked to him, he was just outside the shop's doors.

"Have you seen a brown haired girl? About this high? Came here running." Asya asked him, smiling at him.

"Yeah. She went running around that corner." Julian told her, slightly smiling too.

"Yuliana?!" She yelled, as she stormed into that direction.

"Her name is Juliana?" He asked her,not sure why he did ask, as she walked towards that corner.

"No, yuliana. Okay, it's the same, just with a 'Y' instead of 'J'. But it's the russian form of Juliana. So, what's your name?" she asked, again smiling.

"It's Julian Lazarey. What's yours?" He asked her, smiling fully now.

"It's Asya. Pet form of anastasia. Don't ask me, ask my mother. So, are you russian or is it just a family name?" she asked him, as she stopped and faced him.

"No, I'm russian. I just moved to America, L.A. When I was 14. You seem to be russian. The accent and the names kinda hint at it." He told her, smirking at her now.

"Yes, i'm russian, though I don't live there now. I see her now. So, maybe we'll meet again or not. Are you staying around here?" She asked him, hurrying towards her daughter.

"Yeah. Maybe we'll see each other again. Who knows. Bye." He smiled, but in his head wondering why he was talking to this woman while his fianceé was at the hotel reading a book. And she had seemed a bit sad when he left.

"Bye." Asya told him, finding it slightly weird that he suddenly went from smirking and all, to '_maybe, yeah._'

* * *

"Mom, did I do well?" Yuli asked Asya, as they were on their way to one of Irina's houses. It was better than staying at a hotel.

They were there for a vaction, Asya had seen Julian outside the store and she just wanted to make him meet his daughter. Even though he wouldn't know it was his daughter.

"Yes, sweetheart. You did great." Asya told her, smiling.

* * *

**LATER THAT NIGHT:**

Asya and Yuli were waiting to be seated at this very nice place called '_Trattoria De Nardia_'. In front of them was a blonde woman talking in her cellphone, in a foreign language.

"Það skiptir engu máli. Ég er að fara að borða. Þið hlýtið að geta lifað án mín í eina viku. Ekki hringja aftur í mig, nema það sé eitthavð rosa mikilvægt. Bæ." (_It doesn't matter. I'm about to eat. You must be able to live without me for a week. Don't call me again, unless it's important. Bye._) She hangs up, and drops her phone by acident to the floor. Asya picked it up for her.

"Thanks. I'm Þórgerður. What's your name?" Þóra asked, as she put her cellphone in her purse.

"Asya. That's a intresting name. Where are you from?" She asked, as the guy who takes you to your table wasn't there. He went to show someone before Þóra to a table.

"Iceland. Your name too. Where are you from?" Þóra asked her.

"Russia. So, is it always really cold in Iceland?" Asya asked her, as Yuli tugged on her hand. She was hungry and her mom was dragging her to this restaurant. They couldn't just eat at the hotel, or something?

"No. Mostly in the winter. But it can rain a lot in the summer. Is that your daughter?" Þóra asked her, as Yuli was now tugging on Asya's jacket.

"Yeah. She's just a bit annoyed, because we're hungry and we haven't been seated yet." Asya told her, as Yuli looked at her mom and her blue eyes said '_**HEY!!**_'.

Þóra's cellphone rang again, and she looked at Asya with an apolagetic look on her face before answearing it.

"Hvað!?...(_What!?_)" Almost as soon as Þóra said that, the man came and led her to her table. Þóra waved 'bye', to Syd and Yuli.

* * *

"So, what do you wan to eat?" Julian asked Francie, as they had just sat down in a restaurant a few minutes before.

"I don't know. I'm not that hungry."

"What is wrong with you? Almost as soon as you woke me up on the airplane, you've been kinda distant."

"It's just stupid, but when I opened my book I saw what Syd had written before she handed me the book and..."

_**

* * *

**_

_**12. March, 2004;**_

"Come on, Syd. Don't do that. That's so silly." Francie told her best friends, Sydney, as Syd finished writing on the first page of Blackwood Farm.

"Here. Happy early birthday. I think you'll like this. This is your thing." Syd told her, as she handed her the brand new book and put down her calligraphy pen.

"So, about next summer. Italy, right?" Fran asked her, as she leafed through the book, sitting on Syd's bed. Sydney looked up from looking for a cd in her cd-rack.

"Yeah, why are you asking? You know it's all set. As soon as school's let over for summer, we go. What, you wanna back out of it?" Syd asked her, as she sat down on the floor and looked under her bed.

"Sydney, what the hell are you doing? You know, you're half-way under the bed." Francie told her friend, who was now under the bed. Syd came from under the bed holding something.

"Yeah, I knew that. I was looking for this." Syd told her, holding up a cd. '_Fallen_'. Evanescence. "So, really, why ask about Italy?" Syd asked Fran, as she opened the cd-case, took the cd out and put the cd in her cd-player.

"Well, I'm just thinking if we're planning this stuff to far ahead. I mean, June next year is kinda far away. I mean, what if something happens before that? I wish we could go this year." Fran asked Syd, as she stopped leafing through her book and put it in her back-pack.

_--perfect by nature_

_icons of self indulgence_

_just what we all need_

_more lies about a world that_

_never was and never will be--_

"Francie, What could happen? There are only like 15 months until then. We go to the same school, and all. You haven't got to worry. Nothing's going to happen, I promise." Sydney told Fran, as Syd sat down on the bed again after puttin on track 2 (_Everybody's fool_) on the cd.

_--have you no shame don't you see me_

_you know you've got everybody fooled--_

"You promise? Great, thanks. I feel way better now. What do you want to do now?" Fran told her, as she had rolled her eyes at Syd's 'promise'. Not that Fran really thought something would happen, just anything could happen and maybe they shouldn't be making these plans that wouldn't be done untill many months later.

_--look here she comes now_

_bow down and stare in wonder_

_oh how we love you_

_no flaws when you're pretending_

_but now i know she--_

"Homework? Or maybe TV?" Syd told her, holding her english textbook and a TV Guide. Fran just looked at her like she was weird.

"Anything good on TV?" She asked Syd, as she stood up from the bed.

"Not really. But the english homework isn't really pressing, is it." Syd asked, as she handed Francie the TV Guide.

_--never was and never will be_

_you don't know how you've betrayed me_

_and somehow you've got everybody fooled--_

"No, it isn't. I think, because it's one of the latest classes tomorrow. So, at lunch or something we can finish it. Have you seen the video to this song?" Fran asked her, as she picked up the cd-case and looked at the booklet that was inside.

"Yeah, it was really cool. Though I think I liked the 'My Immortal' video better. I liked how it was all like black & white, them walking around the place and such." Syd told her, as she threw her textbook on her desk. "TV it is then. Parents won't be home until later."

_--without the mask where will you hide_

_can't find yourself lost in your lie _

_i know the truth now_

_i know who you are_

_and i don't love you anymore--_

"Okay. So, should I pause the CD or something?" Fran asked her, as Syd went to the door.

"Yeah, sure. I'm gonna go and find something to eat, you hungry?" Syd asked her, as Francie went to the cd player.

_--it never was and never will be_

_you're not real and you can't save me_

_somehow now you're everybody's fool-- _

* * *

_**2013:**_

"So, I'm guessing you two never went to Italy together." Julian asked Francie, who was looking at her empty plate since they hadn't still ordered any food yet.

"No, just like a month before we were going to go she disappeard. And she promised nothing would happen to stop us from coming here. Well, not right here but to this country. We were going to have so much fun." She told him, as she picked up her glass of water.

"I have to go to the toilet. Just order me some pasta or something. Okay? I'm sorry bout my little depressing phase, let's just try and enjoy the rest of our vacation." Fran told him, as she kissed him before walkin away.

"So, I'm guessing she's your girlfriend or something?" Someone asked Julian, he looked up and saw the woman from earlier today. Asya, he thought was her name. She was smiling at him, and had this glint in her grey eyes.

"Actually, she's my fianceé. We just got engaged about 6 months ago. What are you doing here?" Julian asked her, as he looked at her. She was wearing jeans, high heeled boots, shirt and blazer.

"Me and my daughter are here just to get some dinner. Didn't know that I'd bump into you again so soon. So, what were you talking about? I couldn't help overhear, we sit on the next table." Asya asked him, as she smiled at him. But on the inside she was frowning. He was engaged to her former best friend? Well, she couldn't blame them, could she? She left 9 years ago. But that didn't stop her from being jealous.

"She's just been a bit upset because her best friend was going to go here with here when they were 19. But she disappeared, so that never happend." Julian told her, and as he looked towards the direction Francie went in, he missed the look in Asya's eyes.Sadness. She really was disappointed that she had to do that. She hadn't though really been thinking about that the day she had to leave, because of course she had been arguing with Julian and she had some bigger stuff going on.

Just as Julian saw Fran come back, Syd turned around and had her back to them. And before he could say anything more Francie came back, and started to talk to him. Wondering why he hadn't ordered anything to eat because she was actually pretty hungry now.

_**

* * *

**_

_**2011:**_

Andrian Lazarey opened his front-door and there stood a young woman, she had auburn hair and was dressed in pants and a blazer to match. The shirt under was red. The woman took off her sunglasses, and he saw that she had blue-green eyes.

"Mr. Lazarey, don't you remember me?" The woman asked him, smiling, as she stepped into the lobby past him.

"No. I'm afraid I don't. Who are you?" He asked her, as she walked towards the open door to his backyard. When he came out into the backyard, she had already taken of her blazer and was sitting in one of the lawn-chairs.

"Who am I, you asked? Well, it really doesn't matter. Really not that surprising you don't remember me. I only met you twice." She told him, as he sat down in the chair next to her. As soon as he did that, she stood up. "I was only 18 when we met, at the time I was your son's girlfriend." She told him, as she stood behind him.

"You were Julian's girlfriend? What do you want with me? I haven't talked to him in years." He told her, getting a bit uncomfortable with her behind him. He started to get a bit freaked out when she put her hands on his shoulders.

"That doesn't matter, because I remember what a son of a bitch you were back then." She told him, as he felt a knife against his throat. "Now, of course, I'm not doing this because of that. No, it's because your daughter asked her mother to ask my mother for a favor. They're ancient friends, so here I am. This is the favor. Killing you. They just wanted you dead, I got to chose how and I love to use knives." She told him, as she dragged the knife fast over his throat. Soon the blood was flowing, and she was wiping of her knife. She picked up her jacket, put it on and smiled before walking away.

"Bye!!" She yelled towards the dying man, clutching his throat.

* * *

Just when Asya was getting into her car, Julian was getting out of his car. He just saw the back of the woman, but she looked pretty good.

He walked to his fathers door, and saw it was open. He went in and closed the door.

* * *

"Hello, Father. Why did you call me? After so many years of not talking to me, Anya or mom?" he asked him, as Julian walked up to his father, Andrian Lazarey, who was sitting out in the backgarden of his London home.

When he didn't answear, Julian became a bit annoyed. At least, he could answear back. When he finally stood beside his father, he saw why.

The throat was cleanly slit, bright red beautiful blood all the way down his oh-so-white and spotless shirt. No tie, he hadn't been working. His eyes were open and he seemed half-shocked but also frightened. Like before the person had slit his throat, they had said something to scare him.

_**

* * *

**_

_**TBC...**_

_**A/N: **Okay, I took me so long to write this and I had like major writers block. Ughh!! So, I wrote one half off it and then nothing for a few more days. Then later I kinda went away, I was able to write but I'm not sure it's clicking really well. I hopin next chapter will be better. Please, leave a reply. I really need it now. Crimson Snow, 19.09.2004 06:47 AM_


	13. Truth pt 1 of 2

_**Chapter. 13: Truth**_

_Disclaimer in 1'st chapter_

_A/N: This is not finished. I'm doing NaNoWriMo this year again and I'll be busy the next 32 days. So this is like 1/2._

* * *

Francie walked into their flat, put her keyes away and pushed the button on the answearing machine.

"I'm sorry. I had to, you know. He was looking at me. And I told you I couldn't quit. You know that. But I really am sorry. I have to go. Bye." Said a voice that Francie hadn't heard in 9 years.

"What the hell?" She said, as the front doors opened again and Julian stepped in. He put down his suitcase and went to kiss her, but she had 'I'm angry, so don't even think about it' look on her face.

"What's wrong, Fran?" He asked her, as she simply pushed the rewind button and played the message again. When the message was over, she stared him in the eyes and asked: "Do you want to tell me who the hell that was, why she sounded like Syd and why was she sayin sorry for?"

Julian closed his eyes, sighed, ran a hand through his hair and led Fran into the livingroom.

"Fran, that was Syd. I kinda ran into her last night." Julian told her, as she scratched Sark (_the dog, remember?_) behind one of his ears.

_**

* * *

**_

_**The Night Before: Germany;**_

Asya had medium-length raven black hair, and chocolate brown eyes this time. Well, she just didn't bother to put in contacts. She was dressed in a black & red corset, a black blazer over the corset, some black pants and black & red pumps. She had her necklace, but it had a longer, golden chain. So, the pendant disappeared underneeth her corset, between her breasts.

Her and Simon were at some charity function, personally Asya was bored to death. But Simon was a nice distraction. They were waiting for the room, that they needed to get into, to clear out.

Not like they could go in there and shoot everybody. Well, they could but they were on the 27th floor and and they had to get a watch with a microchip in it. For the first time in a long time, it was not connected to damn Rambaldi.

* * *

On the other side of the room, where Danny and Julian. They were after the same thing as Asya and Simon. They were closer to the room, waiting for it to clear out. Finally after 5 more minutes, they all seemed to be gone.

Julian saw Asya on the other side of the room; Well, he wasn't sure it was her. Yeah, it looked like Asya. The woman he met in Italy, but this was across a crowded room plus she seemed to have a diffrent air about her, and this brown haired guy with her.

Asya saw the men leaving, and as she went towards the room someone blocked her way.

"Oh, my god!! Sydney?" Asya's eyes snapped up to the woman's face. This woman could ruin everything. Julian was just across the room, and he was almost to the room. **Damn!!**

"Bro-brooke?" She whispeared, then so everybody could hear. "Hello, My name's Jia. I don't know a Sydney. Who are you and what are you doing here?" Asya asked the brunette, who stood in her way, wearing a Carmen Marc Valvo tie-shoulder dress, a Judith Leiber satin shoulder baguette and a nice choker.

"Oh, I'm just here with my husband. Bored to death. But why did you change your name?" She told Asya, as she pointed to some american politician, "I was so glad to see you here. Sh, how have you been?" Syd had known Brooke a year longer than Francie, but when they started high school they had drifted apart and went in two diffrent directions. They hadn't really talked since the day Syd dumped Micahel in the cafeteria.

"I'm fine. Listen I have to go now. So, take care and all." Asya told Brooke, as she saw Julian slip into the room.

When Asya got to the room, the safe was open and watch gone.

"F-ck!" She said to herself, as she went back to the door. She was on her way out, when a man walked in as she was about to exit.

"Hey! You're not supposed to be in here." A short, red haired guy told her.

She looked at him, really annoyed, grabbed him and slit his throat. When she got out of the room she saw Julian disappear around a corner across the room. She half-ran and half-walked through the crowd, avoided Brooke who seemed to be talking to someone trying to get away without being rude, and that was not an easy thing in her shoes. She caught up with him, just as the elevator doors were about to close but she pushed the button and stepped into the lift.

"Hi. I'm taking a wild guess here and saying you have the watch. So, could you be really sweet and give it to me?" She asked him, as he looked up and the elevator started to move.

She slipped out of her shoes, kicked them aside and as he started to point his gun at her, she kicked it out of his hand with her bare foot. Just as that happened, the lift stopped. Totally stopped.

"What the hell?" Asya said, as she stood up with Julian's gun in her hand.

As she was wondering about that, Julian was still on the floor and as he was getting up of the floor he noticed something on the floor. Illuminated by the moonlight, through the glass part of the lift was a necklace. A heart with a diamond at the bottom. He picked it up, and when he had checked the back he was sure. It was a diffrent chain, but it was the same pendant.

"Where did you get this?" Julian asked Asya, who was putting her shoes back on.

"Wha...? Hey, that's mine. Hand it over." Asya told him, pissed because she had know the glasp on the chain was weak but didn't have the time to change it and she couldn't leave it behind at home while on a mission.

"Sydney?! Give it up, okay. You have to be her. Why the hell would you have this, if your not her?" He asked her, as she got closer and closer to him.

"I think there are more than one of these pendants around then the one you think belongs to an old ex. That one is mine.So, please give it, and the watch, to me." She told him, smiling this sickly fake sugary sweet smile.

"If this is yours but you're not Sydney, why is there a small 'S' engraved into the back of the pendant?" He asked her, as she grabbed it from his hand.

"What the f...? I've never noticed that before. Hey, why didn't..." you tell me. Asya was about to say, when she clamped her mouth shut. Julian had glint in his bright blue eyes and a smirk on his lips.

"Why didn't what? Why didn't I tell you? Well, I'm not sure. I think I just forgot, but then I didn't know you would just disappear. I know we had that fight, but I didn't know it was that serious that you'd run away." He told her, eyes cold and harsh now.

"Excues me you told me that you weren't ready yet. Do you think I was ready, because I wasn't and if you think I left just because of that you are so wrong. That is not why, but I so would have kicked your ass for that stupid argument the day after if some things hadn't come up. You prick!!" Asya told him, as she did a really immature thing and pushed Julian. The gun totally forgotten in her hands.

"Hey, you took that out of context. And you had just decided that I was some asshole that wasn't going to stick through it with you. I mean, how could you think that? You know I loved you." He told her, as she looked into his eyes and only saw a person she had really no idea who was.

_Off course you don't, what did you think? That'd he'd brood for you for nine years? He's engaged to your best friend, for crying out loud. He's not your 19-year-old Julian. He's Francie's 27-year-old fianceé._ She stopped herself there, why was she thinking about him like property? Her's and Francies? She needed to get that watch and get out of here quick. _Except the elevator is still stuck and you have no way out. Wait, loved?_

"Lo...loved?" She asked him, forgettin their argument.

"Yeah, loved. What did you think? That I'd wait for you forever? I'm engaged to Francie. But I think you already knew that, since you were that person I met in Italy, as well." He told her...

_**

* * *

**_

_**PRESENT:**_

There was a knock at the door, as Julian was telling Francie what happned with Sydney. They sat in the livingroom, Francie on the red couch and Julian in a tan-colored seat off to the side. Francie got up to to get the door, but first sent him a look that said '_this isn't over._'

"Are you guys home?" Adam asked, as Francie opened the door for him. "I guess you are. So, tomorrow you have to get there before the other guests so you can help Jaci with all the food and stuff. I have to drop off and pick up Abbe, Emma, Chris and Sara. Jenny's also going to be there with her new guy. You...are still coming...right?" He asked them, as he first looked at Julian then Francie, the tension in the air was so thick that if they were in a cartoon someone would be cutting it with a knife right about now.

"Off course, you know we'll be there. Don't worry." Fran told him, as she led him to the door again. "Nothing against you, but we were kinda in the middle of something. So, would you mind?" She asked him, as she opened the door and grabbed Sark before he got out the door.

"Yeah, sure, no problem. See you two tomorrow. But leave him at home, the kids love him but he's nuts. Bye!" Adam told them, as he waved and walked out the door. Fran closed the door, put the dog in their bedroom and sat down again on the flaiming red couch.

"Okay. Dish out the rest. The elevator was stuck, you were arguing that she was Sydney, she spaced out for a while and you were telling her that you were engaged to me, that you didn't brood for all these years about her. By the way, so not true, since you only stopped fully brooding three years ago, and still brood sometimes. And now that I think about it, you met her in Italy? When, and how the hell did you not know it was her?" Fran asked him, without taking a breath.

"Slow down, Fran. Well, when I bumped into her the first time I was kinda busy thinking about you. You seemed so down and I was trying to think why you'd be sad, how I could cheer you up. And she looked diffrent from the Syd I knew. Accent, eye-color, hair-color, the air about her and she was looking for a child. Yeah, I know, I should have noticed anyway but I didn't. I'm only human. And I didn't even think that maybe the kid was mine, too. The second time was only a minute or so, and then we talked about you." Julian told Fran, who still sat on the couch. Not looking at him, but the vase of flowers that stood on the coffee-table. It had fresh flowers that she had just bought that day, there were all kinds of colored roses. Red, orange, pink, yellow, green and blue.

_**

* * *

**_

_**The night before:**_

"No. I didn't think that. I know you'd move on. I just well, was kinda shocked at hearing it. Stupid as it sounds. It's not like I wanted to leave, you must know that. I left that note. I told I was sorry..." Syd (_Asya_) was telling him, as she played with her necklace in one hand while still holding the gun at him with the other.

"Yeah, a lousy one word. And what's with the book? The underlined words?" Julian asked her, annoyed at her. She talked like she had left for like only a week or something and that she had told him. That wasn't the case; she left nine years ago, pregnant, only leaving him a note saying 'sorry' and a book with some underlined words.

"It wasn't my fault. If I had had my way, I would have called you or come around to your house and said bye. But That wasn't the case and the book was the best I could do. I'm so sorry that I hurt you, you have to know that but my employer needs the artifacts the CIA wants and it's my job to get them before you get them. I can't just quit. That's not an option, at least not right now." Syd told him, sadly smiling, as he looked at her with no trust in his eyes.

"What about the kid in Italy? Is she mine, or was that even your kid? I mean, what were you even doing there?" He asked her, as he sat down even though she was pointing the gun at him.

"Actually, I was just there on vacation. We go there a lot, because that's Yuliana's favorite place of all the places been to. Not that's she's been to many places, but she's been to a few. And yes, I named her kinda after you." Syd told him, as she stood near the elevator doors. In case it started moving again.

"Why haven't you made any contact? Nine years, Syd. I don't get that. Why?" He asked her, as she saw the old Julian in those ocean blue eyes of his. He was hurt, confused and angry. He felt betrayed, and he had full right had felling like that. She did betray him, in some ways.

"I couldn't. I was forbidden from doing so. Plus, it could have compromised me and Yuli. I had to protect her. She's only 9, Julian." Syd told him, as he stood up again and the elevator started to move again.

"Finally. Now all this drama aside, I really need that watch you have. Because as soon as this elevator opens I'm out of here." Syd told him, as she slipped her pendant into one of the pockets of her blazer. It had two, at the front, just deep enough to hold her necklace.

"No. You can't have that. I need it. I have a job too, you know. Equally important. I'm not giving it up without a fight." He told her, even though he was well aware that all this time she had been pointing his own gun at him. It just hadn't crossed his mind somehow to try and overpower her and get the gun. He had just wanted to know what had happned to her. He had his back to the elevator doors now, maybe not such a smart idea.

She was really close to him now, she looked up over his shoulder, over the elevator doors and saw that they were getting closer to her exit-floor.

* * *

**TBC**..._to the rest of the chapter._


	14. Hurt pt 2 of 2

**High School**

**by :** _Dru_

_**A/N** : Okay the italics at the begining is the end of pt.1 of **chapter 13 : truth**. I'm so sorry that this took so long and I hope that at least someone is still intrested in reading this fic. So, I hope you enjoy and again, sorry for the long delay._

_Right now this is un-beta-ed, so all grammar and spelling errors are totally my fault._

_-_

"_Finally. Now all this drama aside, I really need that watch you have. Because as soon as this elevator opens I'm out of here." Syd told him, as she slipped her pendant into one of the pockets of her blazer. It had two, at the front, just deep enough to hold her necklace._

"_No. You can't have that. I need it. I have a job too, you know. Equally important. I'm not giving it up without a fight." He told her, even though he was well aware that all this time she had been pointing his own gun at him. It just hadn't crossed his mind somehow to try and overpower her and get the gun. He had just wanted to know what had happned to her. He had his back to the elevator doors now, maybe not such a smart idea._

_She was really close to him now, she looked up over his shoulder, over the elevator doors and saw that they were getting closer to her exit-floor._

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter. 13, Part.2 : Hurt**_

Suddenly before he knew it or could do anything about it, she pulled him into a kiss. A very deep kiss, that for a few moments Julian felt himself return. He heard this distant '_DING!_' that probably meant the elevator had reached it's destination and stopped, but he didn't pay it much attention.

Sydney opened her eyes, she had slipped her hands into his pocket, got the watch, slipped it into her pocket and looked over his shoulder. There stood Simon, with a perplexed look on his face. Then she remembered why she was kissing Julian, and since he had his hands on her waist, she punched him in the stomach and he kneeled over from that unexpected blow to the gut.

_**

* * *

**_

_**PRESENT:**_

_Knew the signs_

_Wasn't right_

_I was stupid for a while_

_Swept away by you,_

_And now I feel like the fool._

"So, she punched you and got away with the watch you had gotten before her? And she did that by kissing you" Francie asked him, as she looked at her fianceé with a pissed of look in her eyes.

"Well, yes. She did it to distract me." He told her, even though he thought it sounded insane as he said it.

"Well, I think maybe you're not over her. Hell, you were never over her. I was kidding myself when I thought you actually loved me enought to get married to me. You only stopped fully brooding a few years ago and you still brood a lot, though." She told him, as she looked at him with hurt in her eyes.

_So confused, my hearts bruised,_

_Was I ever loved by you?_

"Fran, you know I love you. And really I would marry you. I want to marry you. She's not a part of my life. She hasn't been for the last 9 years. You hav..." He telling her, trying to plead with her when she looked from the flowers to him with unshed tears in her brown eyes.

"But, Julian, you have a 9 year old daughter with her. And you know you want her and not me, for christ's sake, you still have her dog." Fran told him, pointing to the closed bedroom door where Sark was sleeping on the bed.

_Out of reach, so far,_

_I never had you heart,_

_Out of reach, couldn't see,_

_We were never meant to be._

"That was just so that Jack wouldn't put him to sleep or something. He never liked her dog. I'm just keepin him untill Sy..." He almost finished saying when he sees the flowers end on the floor, around them water and a broken vase. He looks up at the now standing Francie, shocked.

"You see, you might have convinced yourself that you love me, but deep down your still waiting for her to return. I'm sorry, Julian, but I can't marry you. You know, I love you and all but I think I deserve someone who loves me and wants to marry me, and not just because my best friend up and left. Leaving you behind with me, the second prize." She told him, as she picked up the broken blue glass vase.

"Your not a second prize." He told her, almost under his breath, but she heard him and looked up. But as she did that she didn't notice a sharp edge on one of the broken pieces and cuts herself by accident in the palm.

_Catch myself from despair,_

_I could drown if I stay here,_

_Keeping busy every day,_

_I know I will be okay._

She drops the piece, it just breaks into more tiny pieces, and goes to the kitchen to get something to stop the blood from leaking from her palm. She practically jerks her hand away from Julian, when he took her injured hand to see it, and that made the blood drip over the edges of her hand, the blood making little red dots on their floor.

"Don't. Don't be all nice and like nothing is wrong. Everything is wrong now. I'll just get some clothes, go to Jaci Adam's place and get the rest of my stuff when your on your next mission." She told him, her voice breaking as she put on the make-shift bandage of a clean washing cloth.

_But I was ? _

_So confused, my hearts bruised,_

_Was I ever loved by you?_

_**

* * *

**_

_**THE NEXT DAY : **Jaci and Adam's kitchen_

"So, anyway I was thinking that we should hold a bridal shower for Lauren. It's only a week away. They've been engaged for 2 years, and just now getting married." Jacinthe Marceline told Francie, who was decorating the cake for the twins (_Chris and Sara_) birthday. All four kids, Chris Sara, Ryan Emma, were at their grandmothers while Jaci and Francie got everything ready.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever you want. She's your friend." Francie told her, with little intrest about it, as she licked some frosting of her left thumb.

"Come on, What's wrong? You just suddenly showed up yesterday, clutching a bloody washingcloth in your hand. No explenations. You know, you can trust me." Jaci told her, putting down the gift she had been wrapping.

_Out of reach, so far,_

_I never had your heart,_

_Out of reach, couldn't see,_

_We were never meant to be._

"He has a kid, you know? 9 years old." Francie told her, after 10 minutes of her just standing by the sink and looking out the kitchen window that looked over the backyard that had a swingset, green-green grass the white picket fence.

"What? who? Julian?" Jaci asked the woman who had become a trusted friend after Sydney disappeared all those years ago, leving one of her childhood friends broken hearted.

"Yeah. (_sad laughter_) Her name's Yuliana. You know, just like Julian. Just the feminine, and russian, version of the name." Francie told her, as she took of the apron that had a penguin cooking on the front.

_Out of reach, so far,_

_You never gave your heart,_

_In my reach, I can see,_

_There's a life out there for me._

"With who did he have this kid with?" Jaci asked, not connecting the two. Sydney leaving 9 years ago and Julian having a 9 year old daughter. It had been 7 years since she had requested a job that didn't require her going on missions. She didn't like the idea of risking her life when she had a son at home, waiting for her. But she did miss it sometimes, but she felt the risk was even higher now. With four children now.

"Who do you think?" Francie asked, bitter. They were doing the final touches, as Adam went to get the kids. He was a teacher, and besides doing that this saturday, he had to grade some papers and stuff.

"Sydney? Is that why she left? Then why didn't her dad go with her?" Jaci asked, confused. If that was the reason she and her mother left, then why didn't her dad go too?

"Actually, I don't think that's the reason. I think it was just a fluke or something. She seems to be working for someone that wanted to get the same thing that the CIA wanted and she played a very dirty trick on Julian to get it." Francie told her, as she picked up the cake and walked towards the fridge.

"What trick? Is that why you came here? I know you guy's had a fight, but you've had a few and you've always gotten back together. Is it diffrent this time?" Jaci asked her, as Francie finished putting the cake in the fridge and turned to face her.

"She kissed him, stole the watch and then punched him in the stomach so it left him breathless because it was totally out of the blue. I came here cause it's finally over. We're not getting back together again. I won't be a second prize any longer." Francie told her, as she started to tidy up around where she had been decorating the cake.

"Then why are you still wearing your engagement ring?" Jaci pointed at Francie's ring, a platinum and diamond one.

"Well, I had just yet to take it off. My finger is going to feel very naked without it though." She told her, and before they could talk about it more the front door was opened.

"Mom, we're home!" Shouted Emma, Adam Jaci's oldest daughter. She had her father's red hair and her mother's grey eyes.

"Don't play with that ball insi..." Jaci was telling Ryan, one of the twins, as said soccer ball landed with a crash ontop of a closted and knocking down a glass statue of a horse. Glass went everywhere. Thank god it was basically on the other side of the room, where none of the kids had been sitting.

"I'll go and get something to clean it up with." Francie told Jaci who was already picking up the biggest pieces, and Adam who was leading the kids to where they were going to eat desert since they had already eaten the cake.

"Thanks, Fran. There's a broom in a closet, in the kitchen. Shouldn't be that hard to find." Jaci told her, as she tip-toed around the remains of a childhood birtday gift from her parents. It had been for her 9th birthday, the year before they moved from France to America and she met Julian. But somehow it didn't upset her that much that the thing broke, she had never had a good relationship with her parents and didn't care that much about anything they gave her. Might sound harsh, but that was just how it was.

Francie had been looking through the damn closet for what seemed forever, when she decided to go and find Jaci. She turned around and saw a person digging through the freezer. A blonde, male person.

Jaci came into the kitech, a soory look on her face and the broom Francie had been going insane over, looking for it. She froze right there, in the doorway, when she saw Francie looking at the back of Julian's head.

"Umh, Fran? I'm so sorry, but I found the bro..." Jaci was saying, as Julian's head snapped up and out of the freezer. Wide, alert blue eyes and and hands filled with ice cream containers.

"Adam asked me to get the desert for the kids." He told Jaci, who was still slightly frozen in the doorway, "How are you?" He asked Francie, stupidly, as he looked at her bandaged hand.

"You fully well know how I feel!" She muttered, at him, twisting her engagement-ring around on her finger before removing it and walking towards Julian. As she passed him, she put the ring in his hands. Making him drop the ice cream.

She walked to Jaci and took the broom. Jaci went after, but not before shooting a scathing look in Julian's direction. Francie was gonna clean up that mess, and then she planned on going to the guest bedroom she had stayed in last night and sulk, but when she got there, the mess had been taken care of, so she just went straight to the bedroom and the sulking in some comfy clothes (_a T-shirt she had once stolen from Julian, black sweats and thick, red socks_).

_**

* * *

**_

_**Russia :**_

Syd and Yuli were watching the Simpsons on DVD, season 1, when Irina walked in and Syd looked up from the Tv took see what she wanted.

"Sydney, could I talk to you for a minute, outside?" She asked her daughter, who had already stood up and was looking at her questioningly.

"Sure, Mom. What's wrong?" Syd asked, as she stepped outside her bedroom, dressed in her old and worn green T-shirt she had stolen long before Francie stole one of his grey T-shirt.

"Someone told me that you had called Julian. Left a message on his answearing machine. Why?" She asked Syd, who looked her straight in the eyes and looked just like her mother. Not backing down. Neither of them backing down.

"He finally figured out who I was, took him long enough. I just wanted to say '_sorry_' to him. That wasn't going to hurt." Syd told her, bitingly saying each word coldly to her mother.

"That was stupid. Revealing who you were, you are aware off course that he's CIA?" She told her, adressing her daughter like she's an idiot or something.

"Off course, I know. If not why the hell would I be meeting him on all these recent missions?" Syd told her, rolling her eyes. "And don't you suggest he could have been working for K-direcorate or the alliance, something like that. Vaughn worked for SD-6. The snowman almost killed him, I stopped Noah from killing my ex-boyfriend." She reminded her mom, as she looked out the window at the in-serious-need-of-a-trim-Tree being bathed in rain.

"Yes, I remember and no, I wasn't going to say something like that. And didn't you kill Agent Vaughn, in the end?" Irina asked her, as she tilted her head to one side and smirked.

"No, actually, we were fighting and he fell on Noah's ice pick. Anyway, that mission was a success anyway, so why are you bringing that up now? It's been 5 years. It was my first real overseas-mission without you." Syd asked her, as she sat down on a window-sill and leaned her forhead against the cold window.

"No, actually you brought it up. It's your way of getting away from things you don't want to discuss." Irina told her, sitting down near her and looking at her daughter as Syd looked out into the night. "But really, Sydney, you shouldn't have left that message." She told her, sighing a little. Sometimes she thought her daughter was still 19.

"But I still miss him and Yuli doesn't even know who he is. Don't you think she should know her father? I had mine for 19 years. She's only met him once, and he had no idea who she was. Mom, isn't that unfair to her?" Syd asked her mom, turning away from the window and looking into Irina's eyes trying to make her understand.

"It is, but it's not like she was ever meant to happen." The words were out of Irina's mouth, before she could help it. Sydney looked like she had been punched in the stomach.

"What? Mom? How could you say that about your own grand-daughter? What, was I never supposed to happen, either or was I just apart of your mission? Snag a important CIA oppertive and get knocked up." Syd asked her, spitting out the last words.

"No, you were a happy mistake. You know I love you and Yuli, but I exspected you to get pregnant later in life. Not at 19. I never liked him before, and I sure as hell haven't grown to like him since he as you said 'knocked' you up." Irina told her, as she stood up and looked down on her daughter who was sitting there shocked.

"**I. HATE. YOU.**" Syd bit out, as she stood up and looked at her Mom, before she went inside her room where Yuli was still watching the Simpsons and laughing unaware of what was ahppening outside the bedroom. Syd went in, locked her room and went back to watchin the simpsons, crying softly.

"What's wrong, Mom?" She asked, looking up at her Mom with crystal blue eyes sparkled with curiosity and sadness. Her mom hadn't cried in a long time.

"Nothing to worry your pretty little head over. You know, you look so like your father. I swear that one day you'll get to meet him, Yuli." She told her, as she hugged her 9 year old daughter.

"Yeah, I know. You've told me like 1000 times before. Can we finish watchin the simpsons now?" Yuli asked, as she wriggled herself free from her mom's slightly smothering hug.

"Yeah, sure. But then you need to go to sleep." She told the brunette, as she snuggled down beside her and focused her eyes on the TV again.

"Aren't you going to sleep too?" Yuli asked, eyes still on the Tv.

"No, not yet. I have some things to do, but as soon as I'm done I'll wake you up." Syd told her, as she smoothed Yuli's hair down and kissed her forhead.

"Why, what are you going to do?" Yulia asked, looking up at her mom.

"Like I said, nothing important. So, just finish this disc and go to sleep, Yuli." Syd told her, as she stood up and moved to open the window a bit since the rain was over.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Three Hours Later :**_

Syd shook her daughter, and as Yulia opened her eyes she saw that it was starting to lighten up in the sky. She truned around and saw all their bags packed.

"Mom, are we going on another vaction?" She asked, as she sat up in bed and reached for the clothes Syd had put near the foot of the bed.

"No, were just leaving here. Where do you want to go? Italy, Spain, Greece, Ireland?" Syd asked her, as she closed the window and sat down on the bed as Yuli got dressed.

"I want to see my dad. Can we go see him? Do you know where he is?" Yuli asked her, as she finished putting on her socks.

"I don't know, honey. That's might be a bit difficult. You know, with our life and all." Syd told her, looking at anything but her daughter.

"Is this because he's this CIA-thing and you work for grandmom and this CIA doesn't like her?" Yuli asked her mom, who whipped her eyes up to Yuli's face.

"What? Yuliana derevko-lazarey, were you spying on us earlier?" Syd asked her confused girl, and yes, she used Julian's last name because it was his daughter too.

"Well, maybe but only cause you were talking kinda loud and all. Also I had the Tv on mute." Her daughter started out seriously, but was smirking in the end.

"Really, and why was the Tv on mute?" Syd asked, rolling her eyes at her too-like-her-father-for-her-own-good-daughter.

"Isn't it obvious, so I could hear you better." Yuli told her, laughter sparkling in her light-blue eyes.

"Come on, we bettter get moving before someone wakes up." Syd told her, as she picked up some bags and Yuli picked up her bags.

Irina watched her daughter and grand-daughter driving away, as the sun was starting to come up, from her bedroom window with tears in her eyes. Unshed though, off course.

She knew that she had driven her daughter to do this and Sydney needed to do this. When she was ready, she'd come back. It's not like she could just waltz in where Julian worked and say '_hey, I want to be good now. So, how can I get a job here because my daughter's father works here and I really want to stay close to him now._' Actually though, if she was convincing enough she might pull something like that off.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

_A/N_ : So, what do you think? Please, tell me. I'm almost reveiw/reply deprived. lol. Anyway, it's finaly finished and it only took a few months. I finished this at 05:47 am 3.02.2005 while on Tv was playing Hellboy with the creators commentry. Man, I'm gonna be tired and ugh, work. :doh: Why do I do this to myself? I know, cause I write best at night and when I get going I have to use it 'till the last drop because if I take a break and decide to do ti later, it's gone.

Anyway, Please! review or reply depends if your on or sd-1. Or send me an e-mail if your on my freewebs-webpage for this fic. I'll try and update sooner the next chapter.

The lyrics are from the song _Out Of Reach_ by Gabriella. It's in Bridget Jones's Diary and I have it on DVD and sometimes have it on repeat while writing something cause it's a comfy movie to have in the background.

**Next chapter** : a family reunion. Beware, I plan on having it fluffy and just probably all-around nice for most of the chap.

Dru, _bloody tired but feeling a bit accomplished for finally finishing this damn pt. 2 of ch.13. _:D :P


	15. Want

**Chapter 14** : _Want_

_Disclaimer in the first chapter_

_It's not as fluffy as I thought it would be and all errors my fault._

* * *

Tom was looking forward to his shift being over, so that he could go home and well, do nothing important. He just wanted to watch some TV, eat, go to sleep. He didn't live a very exciting life. He looked up from the ground just in time to see a beautiful, young woman come up to him with a big but kinda smile on her face.

"Hello. What can I do for you?" The doorman asked the black haired woman, dressed in a red summer dress.

"Well, do you know what apartment Julian Lazarey is in? You see, he's my brother and I want to surprise him since we haven't haven't seen each other in a few years, and I've never been here before." She told the middle-aged doorman, with heavily accented english.

"Well, I'm not supposed to tell people such info. Doyou have any ID's that say your his sister or something?" He asked her, a bit troubled. She only smiles at him and hands him a passport.

"I just came from Greece." She told him, to explain the carry-on bag and passport, smiling. He looked at the passport that said '_Anya Lazarey' **Born** : 10-11-1984_. He looked up from the picture of her with brown hair and she again smiled ; "I just dyed it before coming here. I like to change my hair color often." He looked down again for a second, before handing it over to her again.

"Thanks." She told him, with a shy smile now. She stuffed it into her overflowing purse.

"He's on the fourth floor, apartment seven." He tells her, smiling at the polite young lady.

"Thanks so much. Please, can you say nothing to him when he gets home. You know, no need to ruin the surprise." She told him, grinnning. She seemed to be such a carefree person, he thought. How he wished he had her spirit. _Not that he wanted to be female, no, just her spirit._ He chuckled slightly at his insane mumbling in his mind.

"Sure, miss. My lips are sealed. But do you have key?" He asked her, since this was her first time here and all.

"Yes, I do have one because you see, when he moved here he sent me a copy of his key. So, if I ever came here I didn't have to wait for him to get home or something silly like that. But thanks for asking." She told him, as she showed him her key.

"Okay, then I just hope you and your brother have a good reunion." He told her, giving her a warm smile of his own.

"Me too." She told him, as she toyed with a necklace that had a star on it.

* * *

**_L.A CIA HQ_** :

"So, they told you to take some time off, huh? Because of Syd and that watch?" Danny Hecht asked Julian, when he returned from Devlin's office.

"Yeah, Mr. Bristow suggested it and off course, Devlin listened to him and not me." Julian muttered, as he got ready to go home.

"That sucks, man. Does he still hold a grudge against you for datin his daughter?" He asked Julian, who was looking for his car-keyes.

"Probably blames me for her disapparance and all." He told Danny, totally pissed of about the whole thing though not showing it. Jack acted sometimes like it was Julian's fault that his wife and daughter went missing.

* * *

_**4th floor, 7th apartment :**_

She opened the flat with the key she got sent and as she opened, Sark came running to see who it was. First he compleatly stopped, looked at her with his ears up and tail still. She smiled at him, got down on one knee and scratched him behind one ear. That got the tail moving and everything moving. He was glad to see her.

"Hi, there. It's been a few years since we saw each other, huh? Is Julian taking good care of you?" She asked, as she stood up and put away her bag. Then she sat down on the couch and motioned for him to come closer.

"I need to take a shower, but I want to surprise him. Can you bark real loud when he comes home? So, I can keep quiet." She asked him, looking into his excited face. His answear was to put his front paws on her lap and lick her face. She just laughed, and pushed him down to the floor.

* * *

Julian walked up to his apartment building and gave the doorman a small smile. The doorman smiled back, but like he knew something Julian didn't.

He took the lift, when he came to his apartment door and was about to open the door, he heard sark bark. He probably just wanted to get out or something. Julian was just going to change into some nicer clothes, comfy ones instead of the suit he wore to work today, and then go to the store to get something to eat. He'd take sak with him.

* * *

She finished her shower only a few minutes before Julian got home. She was just getting dressed and such when Sark barked. She waited for Julian to leave, before she opened the bathroom door. She was now dressed in hip-hugging jeans, a green T-shirt and black flip-flops.

* * *

_-What am I to you?_

_Tell me baby true_

_To me you are the sea_

_Vast as you can be_

_And deep the shade of blue-_

Norah Jones's '_what am I to you?_' was the first thing Julian heard, as he opened the door and walked in with sark in his leash. Then he smelt something good in the kitchen.

* * *

**_The day before_** : _Italy_

"So, did you get the key I sent you?" Anya asked her.

"Yeah, just arrived this morning. Thanks so much, again. I would have totally understood if you wouldn't have. Because I know I hurt him." Syd told his sister, on the phone.

"Hey, it's okay. It's not like you wanted to leave or anything. Just don't hurt him again. You only get so many chances, you know. But besides that, how's mom treating you and Yuli?" Anya asked her, who was packing some stuff into a carry-on bag.

"Oh, I know she'll spoil her rotten once I'm gone. She always does." Syd said smiling, but she understood why because it wasn't everyday Valeriya got to see her grand-daughter Like Irina who they had off course lived with the last nine or so years.

* * *

"Sydney?" He asked, shocked, as he saw her in the kitchen. She turned around from the past she was cooking and started again to scratch Sark behind one ear. She looked up at Julian, smiled and stood up.

"Hi, Julian. You in the mood for pasta?" She asked, as she washed her hands in the sink before returning to the cooking.

"Do you see anything wrong with this picture?" He asked her, as she chopped up some vegtables.

"Wrong?" She asked, with this sparkle in her brown eyes. If she hadn't changed much in the last nine years, that sparkle meant she was about to laugh.

"Yeah, wrong. You cooking. And in my kitchen, lik you belong here. Like you didn't disappear years ago. And can you actually cook?" He asked her, as she was now putting two plates on the kitchen table.

"Why would you assume I can't cook?" She asked, as she put some on each plate. "Okay, so it's pre-made and just re-heated souce and all. Didn't make do much cooking. Only thing I made from scratch was the salad." She told him, as she put the salad between the plates. The bag of groceries he had put on the floor next to the fridge forgotten.

"What are you doing here, Sydney? How did you even get in? Did you break in?" He asked, as they started to eat. Hey, he wasn't not going to not eat. He was hungry.

"I want you to come see your daughter. And no, I didn't break in. I used a key." She told him, smirking as she put some salad on her plate. He was looking at her, like he couldn't believe she was really there.

"Is that a T-shirt of mine? I was wondering what happned to that one." He told her, as she pointed his fork with some past on it, at her T-shirt. "And by the way, then where is Yuliana and where in the hell did you get a key?" She just smiled at him and rolled her eyes.

"It _WAS_ your T-shirt, I stole it 9 years ago." She told him, taking her first bite of pasta. "Yuli's with her grandmother, and your sister sent me her key. That reminds me, the doorman that was here when I arrived thinks I'm Anya. Do I really look 21?" She asked him, smiling sweetly.

"Yes, you actually do a little bit. Especially with the long, blonde hair and all. Though I preferred the brown color." He told her, kinda thinkin this was all a bit weird and dream like. Because how often had he dreamt of a scene kinda like this with her? Them in the kitchen, making plesant small talk over dinner.

"I have to ask you this : Fourth floor, Seventh apartment? Please, tell me that wasn't intentional, cause that's so lame." She told him, as she pointed her fork at him, playfully.

"That was an accident, I swear. I actually didn't think about it untill now. You left her with Laura? And have you been talking to my sister?" He asked her, because how could Anya been talking to Syd when Syd had been '_lost_' for years? Had she known something he didn't?

"Who do you think wanted your father dead? She probably hated him more than you, and off course; she told me she off course hated him for what he did to you." She told him, calmly, as she continued eating. "And no, I didn't leave Yuli with my mom.I left her somewhere else.Like I said, I want you to come with me to see her. She asked if we could visit you, I told her it'd be complicated, but I want her to see her father at least once. Now, are you going to come or not?" She asked, getting a bit worked up, as she swept a blonde lock behind her ear.

"Off course, I already said I'd be there. Wait, you said grandmother but you but you didn't leave her with Laura? Did you leave her with _MY MOTHER_? She hasn't seen or heard from you in years and then you just put her in care of Yuliana?" He asked her, getting more and more confused.

"(_sigh_) Didn't you hear a thing I said earlier? Your. Sister. Had. Your. Dad. Killed!" She told him, like he needed everything spelled out for him.

"What? Anya did not have him killed. Why would she?" He told Syd, as she just rolled her eyes at him.

"Yes, she had him killed. Valeriya asked my mother to have someone kill him because Anya asked Valeriya, and off course, mom put her best person to it. Me." She told him, smirking. "Nothing but the best for age old friends." She said, dramatically and then chuckling a bit. Julian was get more and more freaked out by the minute.

"So, let me get this straight. You slit my father's throat because you're your mothers best what, assasin?" He asked her, looking for confrimation before goin on. She just nodded her head. "And since that seemed to be no problem to ask for, I assume she's know where you three were all these years." He told her, and again she just nodded before saying;

"Yep, that's pretty much it. He didn't remember me. Was all '_You were Julian's girlfriend? What do you want with me? I haven't talked to him in years._' So, I told him what I wanted with him. He was easy." She told him, her face looking like it was lost in a memory.

"Jesus christ, what did your mother do to you?" He asked, shocked, because he couldn't imagine 19 year old Syd turning out like this without a little outside help.

"Ever heard of _**Project** : Christmas_?" She asked him, looking straight into his eyes. All sobered up and sad.

"Yeah, me and Danny researched that for a while. How do you know about it?" He asked her, they hadn't found anything majorly important and it had been put on hold for later.

"I'm one. You know, _**Project** : Christmas_ kid. Well, not exactly like that but very similar. Mom used it on me. I never had a chance. And I'll never get away from this life." She told him, this defeated broken look in her eyes.

"I didn't know, I'm so sorry. But what do you mean, you can't get away? Off course you can. You just tell your mother you don't want to do this anymore." He told her, and she just laughed at him. Her fork, with the last of her pasta, falling to the floor.

"Your joking, right? I can't tell her I quit. She might be my mother; gives me space and all, but do you seriously think she's going to let me go? I know, that's not going to happen." She told him, her voice mocking him in the end.

"I'm sure she would understand if you talked to her." He told her, again she just rolled her eyes and picked up her finished plate. Put it in the sink, and then asked ; "Are you finished?" as she pointed at his half-eaten meal.

"Umh, yeah." He told her, as he stood up and picked up the plate. Dumping the rest in the garbage, and then the disc in the sink. As he turned around, she stood really close to him.

"You see, you really don't know my mother. You just remember that teacher-facade of hers." She told him, before walking away again, into the living-room, annoyed. He'd never get it.

"All right, lets drop the subject and talk about something else. Like why is your hair wet?" He asked her, he had noticed it when he walked into the kitchen, but he had put it aside for the moment because of the shock of seeing her there.

"Isn't it obvious? I took a shower." She told him, like she did that all the time and her taking a shower there wasn't the slightest bit weird.

"You...took a shower?" he asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, I had spent how many hours on a plane and then some time with this black haired wig. And in this heat? I didn't wanna get smelly." She told him, as she took out the norah jones CD and instead turns on the radio.

_-and how can i_

_stand here with you_

_and not be moved by you_

_would you tell me_

_how could it be_

_any better than this-_

_**

* * *

**_

_**To Be Continued...**_

**A/N** : This update didn't even take 2 weeks. Aren't you glad? lol. I am, and the replys really helped so thanks.-_hugs her reviewers_- My muse has finally decided to let me write what I want to write. lol :p sorry, hyper. -_blush_- I'm gonna go start writing ch.15 now. Don't know when that one will be up and sorry there wasn't much fluff like I said there'd be.

Lyrics from norah jones's cd '_feels like home_' and lifehouse's _**everything**_ (_don't know what cd_)

-Dru


	16. Alice In Wonderland

**Chapter 15** : _Alice In Wonderland_

_Disclaimer in the first chapter_

_The stuff before the first part of the lyrics is from the end of chapter.14. Lyrics from **Everything** with Lifehouse._

* * *

"_You...took a shower?" he asked, one eyebrow raised._

"_Yeah, I had spent how many hours on a plane and then some time with this black haired wig. And in this heat? I didn't wanna get smelly." She told him, as she took out the norah jones CD and instead turns on the radio._

_-and how can i_

_stand here with you_

_and not be moved by you_

_would you tell me_

_how could it be_

_any better than this-_

"So, umh, I was going to go..." Julian started, but was starting to get a bit uncomfortable. He was going to say that he had made plans to go out with Danny tonight. Like Danny had told him "_celebrate that they were both single again_" Julian had just rolled his eyes at him and said sure.

"Where is Francie? I thought you two lived together." Sydney told him, as she looked around the living room and didn't notice anything very Francie-like things.

"The engagement is off. Actually it happened because of a message you left on my answearing machine." He told her, one hand rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I really didn't think about what would happen if she heard it. It was done in a hurry." She told him, as she looked at sark lying on the floor, but looking from Julian to her with intrest.

Julian's cellphone rang and they both looked in the direction of where he had put it down, near the front-door. It rang a few times more, and still he wasn't sure if he should answear.

"Are't you going to get that? It might be important. I promise not to listen." She told him, as she went and picked up the phone. Handing it to him, smiling.

"Hello? What? Wait a second." He told the person on the other end, as he looked at Syd and then stepped outside the apartment.

When he stepped back into the flat, a few minutes later, both sark and Syd where gone. Julian looked into the kitchen, bathroom, balcony, living room, office and at last his bedroom. On his bed lay a sleeping Sydney, by her feet was a sleeping sark.

He closed the bedroom, and went to the living room. He turned the Tv on and sat down on the couch. But he wasn't really watchin Tv, just thinking if he really should go to whereever Syd wanted him to go with her. Off course he wanted to see his daughter, but who knew if this wasn't just all a trap.

* * *

_-you calm the storms_

_you give me rest_

_you hold me in your hands_

_you won't let me fall_

_you still my heart_

_and you take my breath away-_

Julian woke up on the couch. He stood up and stretched a bit cat like. He walked to his bedroom and pushed the door open, and just saw Sark still sleeping where he had slept all night. No sign of Sydney ever having slept there.

Julian rolled his eyes at the dog. He knew Syd had been his first owner and everything, but he had been Julian's dog for 9 years. You'd think the dog had some loyalties. Sark raised his head up and looked at Julian in the doorway.

She had been gone for a few hours. Sark stood up and got of the bed, walked past Julian and into the kitchen. He was probably hungry. Julian left the bedroom, went to get sark and himself some food. But Sark came to him with something in his mouth.

"What's that?" Julian asked, as he took what seemed to be a ticket of somekind from him. Yuck, it was a bit wet. It was an airplane ticket to Italy.

* * *

_**Later that day** : Danny's place_

"I'm coming. I'm coming. Jesus. What's the ru... Hey, Julian, what's up?" He asked his partner, who had his dog on a leash and looked kinda in a hurry.

"I was just thinking, can you maybe take care of Sark for me for a few days? Because since I'm on a break I am going on a bit of a vaction and I can't take him with me. Just take him right now, because I'm going today. In a few hours." Julian told him.

"Umh, sure. But why the rush, still?" Danny asked him, as he took the leash and some of sark's things.

"Oh, just want to get there as soon as I can. You know, get as much out of it as I can." Julian lied to him, as he walked towards the stair.

"Okay. Have fun, I guess." Danny told him, before he closed the door. Wondering about his friends weird behavior.

* * *

After dropping Sark of at Danny's, he went back home and packed some cloathes. He also grabbed Syd's bookthat he still had (_The lost king of France: the tragic story of Marie-Antoinette's favorite son_). Didn't know what he was going to do with it, but he took it anyways. 

When he walked out of the building, the doorman told him he had a lovely sister. Julian only smirked at that comment. Sydney, his sister? First of all, disgusting and second, that was kinda smart of her.

* * *

_**Airport:**_

Julian was waiting for his plane to board and just now started to really think about what it meant if he got on that plane. Could her really be a father? He had already missed 9, almost 10 years, of his kid's life. He was starting to have some doubts. This morning he just felt like he had to do this. But now with nothing else on his mind, he wasn't so sure.

He saw a family in front of him, and wondered if they could ever be like that. Then his cell-phone rang, he looked at who was calling and saw it was from Danny.

"Hello?" he said, still looking at the small family in front of him.

"Hi. Listen, man, you might be on vaction but I'm not. Right now, I have a temporary partner untill you get back and they just called me. I need to leave, today. So, is it okay if I drop Sark of at Adam Jaci's place?" Danny asked Julian, who came crashing back to reality and looked away from the now leaving family.

"What? Umh...yeah, sure. Take care. Don't do anything stupid." He told his best friend/work-partner.

"Me? Stupid? Those two donot belong in the same sentence." He told Julian, grinning as Julian rolled his eyes.

"I have to go now. Bye" He told his friend, as they started to board his plane. On the way there, he just thought how stupid it was of him to thinkg they could be a normal family. He was an CIA-agent, and she was seemed to work for her mother. At least from what she had told him the day before, accident or not. He didn't know. How could that ever work, if neither one quit their job?

He was at least going to enjoy these few days they had together. But after that he wasn't so sure wha would happen. The future would have to wait . He was going to enjoy the present.

* * *

_**Italy:**_

Jack was watching the house that Julian had disappered into the nigth before, no one had come or gone since then. He was starting to wonder if he hadn't just really gone on vaction. He remembered the place though, he had come here with Laura before Syd was born. One of her oldest friends had at least then lived her in the summer, having it passed down from her mom who had gotten it from her mom who was italian but married this russian man and moved to russia. He snapped out of the memory, when he saw the front doors open.

Out stepped a brunette dressed in a white and red sun-dress, she wore a hat with a large brim (_i have no idea_) and sunglasses. She had a small bag hanging of her shoulder. She seemed to be waiting for someone. He had no idea who that could be, or he was just lying to himslef. Not wanting to admit who that was.

Then he sees Julian walk out the door, leading a young girl. She was probably close to ten, but no older. She had wavy brown hair and a was dressed similar to the woman waiting for them. Who was on the phone now, she did not look pleased. She held the phone in one hand, and her hat in one.

She turned around and took her sunglasses of. He's shocked and it was pretty hard to shock him. He takes a better look, and yes, that woman looked like an grown-up image of his long-ago missing daughter.

She had finished her phone call now, and had crouched down next to the girl. Telling her something, and hugging her, before she stood up and put her hat on Julian. Making the little girl giggle. Then she talks to Julian a bit and then puts the sunglasses back on and walks to a car parked in the driveway.

Julian now crouched down in front of the girl and seemed to be asking her something. She points in a direction and he stands back up.

Then he notices someone else come out of the house holding a basket. She was young, black haired, all that he had seen in the video footage from when someone matching that description had visited Julian three days ago.She hands him the basket and then hugs him, before also crouching down to look into the younger girls eyes.

She talked to her a bit, and then started to tickle her. That went on for a bit before Jack saw Valeriya, Laura's friend, come out and say something to the black haired girl so she stopped tickling the younger girl. Then she just smiled at Julian and seemed to tell him something before making a kinda '_shoo_' gesture.

Making Julian and the little girl start walking in the direction she had pointed earlier. He was holding the basket, and the little girls hand. When Jack was sure that they were out of sight, he headed for the house. He rang the doorbell and the black haired young woman from earlier answeared.

"Hey, Ju... Umh, yes, what can I do for you?" She asked, standing there dressed in jeans, T-shirt and barefoot. He looked over her shoulder and saw Valeriya coming towards the door.

"Hello, Jack. Anya, it's okay. Please, come in." She told her daughter, who stepped aside and let Jack in. He followed her to a living room, and Anya was hot on their trails.

"So, how have you been? It's been years since we saw each other. With me moving here a few years after Laura's disappearance and all." She told him, as she sat down on a couch and Anya sitting down beside her. He sat down in a chair overstuffed with pillows.

"I've been fine. I was just wondering what my long lost daughter was doing here." Jack told her, straight out. No pretending.

"Well, she's hear because she had an argument with her mom. And we're always ready to take her in." Val told him, smiling as she told him.

"And your son? What's he doing here?" He asked, seeing what was coming but denying it.

"He's here on a vaction from his work. Why? He's not doing anything wrong." She told him, a bit annoyed. Why wouldn't he be here? This was his family.

"Just wondering. I thought that when Sydney disappeared he lost all contact. Out there you all looked like one happy family." Jack told her, who usually didn't even waste any strength at hiding his feelings but did now, so that he didn't sound bitter.

"He did. Don't go blaming him for knowing about her all these years, because he didn't. Only me and Anya have known." Val was sayin when Anya cut in by saying ; "I've only known for two years, since my father was killed. Mom's known for 9 years." Her mother didn't see the need to tell him that, but there was no harm done.

"And the kid. Who's kid was that?" He asks and from behind him he hears a voice he hadn't heard for what seemed forever. "Mine. She's mine, Dad." He turns around, and sees his daughter in her white red sun-dress.

"Hi, Dad. Long time, no see, huh?" She tells him, a attempt at a smile on her face. He stands up, walks to her and hugs her. She isn't sure what to do at first but then hugs him back.

"Where were you?" Jack asked her, as he looked at his fully-grown daughter.

"I have to go again. Was just dropping something off, before going to the park.Nice seeing you again, Dad." She told him, not even aknowledging his question When she had left, Jack looked at Val and Anya.

"She probably went to meet her mom." Anya said, before her mom pushed her a bit and gave her a stern look.

"Laura, really?" He asked, thinking a bit back before they went away. Val sighed and told him, again, that they had some big fight over something and that's when Syd brought Yuli here.

"Yuli? That's her kids name? And where is the father?" Jack asked, refusing for some reason that Julian could be his grand-daughter's father.

"It's short for Yuliana. Russian female form of Julian. That should tell you who the father is. Is that all? It's not like we're busy or anything, but something tells me Sydney is not going to want you still here when the three of them get back." Val told him, as her and Anya stood up. Jack stood up too, and they walked to the front door. As he was about to go, Anya asked him : "What are you going to do?"

"Nothing, for the moment. She's not wanted, at least not to my knowledge. They just thought she was some small time criminal in that botched mission of Julian's. They have no intrest in her, right now." He told them, before opening the door and walking to his car that was parked a few houses down. He had hid in a house across from them, it seemed the owners were on a vaction or something like that.

* * *

_**Earlier** : Irina's hotelroom_

**_Knock! Knock!_**

Irina answears the door, dressed perfectly as always. She sees Sydney on the other side, dressed in her white red sundress. She looks her daughter over and then raises one eyebrow, looking Syd straight in the eyes.

"It's a good, sunny day. We were going to a park. Okay?" Syd told her, annoyed at her mother's attitude.

"How sweet." Irina tells her, a mocking smile on her face.

"What do you want?" Sydney asked her, looking at her mom with frozen brown eyes.

"We, or more you, might have a problem. Micahel Vaughn's alive." Irina told her daughter, who snapped her head from where she had been looking out a window to her mother's face.

"How? I know I killed him. Mom, he can't be. Are you 100 percent sure?" Syd asked her, shocked as she sat down on a chair.

"Yes, I'm sure. He's working for the alliance, again. This time he seems to know who he's actually working for. He's changed, Sydney. I don't think you and Yuli are safe here anymore. I don't think Julian is safe, either. He might not know about Yuli or him, but he's been looking for you. And I don't think he's looking for you to talk." Irina told her, with what seemed real emotions (_worried, apprehensive, etc._) in her eyes.

* * *

_**Park :**_

Sydney walked to the park and finds Yuli Julian sitting on a bench. Yuli was holding a book, and telling him something wit a lot of hand movements. So much that she almost dropped the book a few times. He laughs a little, a few times. For awhile she just stood there, watching father daughter.

She smiled at the picture perfect moment, as Yuli looks in her direction and jumps from the bench. Practically throwing the book to Julian. She runs to her, with him walking behind her smiling, as Yuli jumps into Syd's arms. Syd carries Yuli in her arms to where Julian stopped.

"She was reading Alice in wonderland for me. Tells me it's her favorite book. Isn't it your favorite, too, Syd?" He asked her, as he held up a copy of Alice In Wonderland, that also had '_Through the looking glass_' and '_the hunting of the snark_'.

"Yes, we both love it. At home, I have a first edition of it that Mom once gave me. But we usually use that one to read." Syd told him, as they sat down on the bench from before. Yuli put the book, which Julian had handed her earlier, into the basket Anya had given them before they left for the park and took out an apple to eat.

"So, how was that meeting of yours?" Julian asked Syd, as they watched Yuli having fun and eating her apple at an amazing rate.

"You know, I can't really tell you. And I wouldn't but this might concern your safety, too. You remember my ex, Vaughn, right?" Sydney asked him, bothered by the fact that Vaughn was still alive.

"Yes, I vaguely recall him. Why are you bringing him up now?" Julian asked he, because it'd be so typical that something like an ex-boyfriend would spoil the great day he had been having so far.

"Well, he used to work for the L.A branch of the Alliance, but like most of them, he thought he was working for the actual CIA. His partner was Noah Hicks, but Noah knew the truth. Plus, he was an assassin called the Snowman. You know, because he liked to use a icepick. My employer once hired him to do this one job with me, and we ran into Vaughn..." Syd was telling Julian, when Yuli came up to them, smiling and tugged on Syd's hand.

"Can we get some ice cream?" She asked them, her baby-blue eyes looking at them, hopeful. Syd looked at Julian, and he just shrugged his shoulders. They'd finish this later.

"Sure, Yuli. What kind do you want?" Syd asked her, as their daughter squealed with joy. Syd laughed, as she took her hand and Julian picked up the basket.

* * *

**_5 years ago 2008 :_**

Noah fought of Vaughn, as Sydney got what they came for. Well, Vaughn and Noah came first and then Sydney, and then the fighting started when Vaugh realized Noah's "_betrayal to the CIA_". As She turned around, Noah was about to kill Vaughn.

"**NO!**" Sydney half-yelled, and both men looked at her. She went under a new name and changed eyecolor, thanks to color contact lenses, but deep down she was still Syd. And Sydney A. Bristow could not see her former boyfriend, who she had loved at one time, killed.

Noah saw her eyes and backed of. He knew who was behind that mask, well he thought he did, and you did not want her angry at you. But Vaughn didn't and attacked her. She's quick to overpower him, grab Noah's dropped ice pick and stabbed him.

His eyes go impossibly wide and she realizes what she's done. She takes her mask of, and looks down at him with watery eyes. He looks at her blonde hair and grey eyes.

"You don't have brown eyes, anymore. You know, the left one was more brown than the right one?" he said, slightly laughing before stoping because it hurt.

She rolled her eyes and said : "Your impossible." As she remembered when they first had this discussion, when she was wearing Julian jacket that had the flaming red stitches. Back when everything was normal, or as norma as they got, and simple.

"Asya, we have to go. Now! I hear someone coming." Noah told her, as he tugged on her arm to get her to stand up. She grabbed her mask and pulled it over her head, becoming Asya again. Asya Derevko didn't care about anyone. Her mother would be **so** proud.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

_A/N_ : I seem to be back on track with this fic. Which I love because, I seriously want to finish this fic. And I might have been lying when I said that chapter 15 was the last chapter cause obviously it's not. :lol:

So, I hope you enjoyed it and please, where ever your reading this reply/review. :p :d I'm a junkie and I need my fix. lol :lol:

I tried to have some fluff. There was fluff, right? The park scene. :d Well, ch. 16 is gonna be fluffy (_and probably cheesy_). I've got most of it planned. lol. Planned fluff. :p sorry. It's like 8:16 am, and the second disc of LotR : The two towers extended verion is playin with commentry (_I think the one with peter jackson and some other people. Not really listening_). lol.

That thing in the end about here eyecolor was kinda umh, lol, coming back to this thing in chapter. 4 : Red stitches. Though I think maybe chapter 17 is gonna be the end. I'm so not sure, lol, but If I could (_cause plot!bunnies are pure evil_) write a sequel. Would anyone want to read it? I'm not sure what would happen, but I have some vague ideas. lol.

It only took me about a week or so to write this chapter. Yay for me. lol. Anyways, off to PM you (_if your on the PM-list, off course_ :p), plot and write chapter.16. But maybe I should actually post the chapter first. hmm, I think that'd be a good idea. (_sorry, I'm in a weird mood. Was re-reading a fav. Trory of mine called Pride Prejudice by Laura._)

_**Dru, **Iceland_

(_Way too hyper for this early in the morning, but had a huge glass of regular, sugary coke.. But yes! The damn snow is all gone and I'm hopin no more 'till next winter. I loath the cold, wet and white stuff now. :angry:lol:_)


	17. Sun

_Disclaimer in the first chapter_

**Lyrics**: Wonderwall - Oasis (_because it's a total Sarkney_)

_**A/N**_ : I'm so stupid. I put this chapter up on SD-1 at March 6th. _blushes_ I'm sorry, forgive me? lmao. Anyways, this chapter is fluffy and cute. :) At least the better part. So, please. Read, Enjoy and please, push that cute little purple button at the bottom. :D Dru

* * *

"_You don't have brown eyes, anymore. You know, the left one was more brown than the right one?" he said, slightly laughing before stoping because it hurt._

_She rolled her eyes and said : "Your impossible." As she remembered when they first had this discussion, when she was wearing Julian jacket that had the flaming red stitches. Back when everything was normal, or as norma as they got, and simple._

"_Asya, we have to go. Now! I hear someone coming." Noah told her, as he tugged on her arm to get her to stand up. She grabbed her mask and pulled it over her head, becoming Asya again. Asya Derevko didn't care about anyone. Her mother would be **so** proud._

_**Chapter. 16 :**_

Julian woke up to Sydney's face up-close. He blinked his eyes a few times, and saw her almost in his face. Smiling, well, more like grinning. She was wearing sunglasses with purple lenses. He sat up, and she moved a bit. He looked at what she was wearing. A red bikini and a colourful sarong.

_I don't believe that anybody_

_Feels the way I do about you now_

"It's a great day. We're having breakfast in the backyard. Just wanted to let you know. And your the last one to wake up, sleepyhead." She told him, as she rolled of his bed and grabbed his foot that was sticking out from under his covers. And then she tugged, making him fall to the floor clumsily.

He stood up, she looked him over (_T-shirt and boxers_) and raised one eyebrow. In her eyes was this sparkle that he ahdn't seen since they were 18.

* * *

He joined them, after 10 minutes, wearing shorts and a T-shirt. He looked at where Syd and Anya were in the pool, acting like a couple of teenage girls. He looked over at where his mom and daughter (_he still thought that was so weird. A daughter, and at 27. He always thought he'd be older._) were, eating breakfast. 

He sat down, Yuli smiled at him and pushed a plate of waffles to him. His mom just smiled the picture. This is what she wanted for her son. He took a waffle and started to put stuff on it, but as he was about to take his first bite, he was picked up from his chair and thrown into the pool.

He sank to the bottom, and when he came back up he saw on the side of the pool his sister (_who was wearing a pink & black bikini_) and Sydney. They were cluthing their stomachs, tears down their faces. They obviously thought this was hilarious. As he swam to where they were, Syd told him between laughs ; "You should (_laughs_) have seen (_laughs_) the look on (_laughs_) your face. (_laughs_)" He just rolls his eyes, and yanks Sydney into the pool.

She sinks to the bottom, like he did, then resurfaced. She looked a bit shocked. "You so did not do that." She told him, serious look on her face that began cracking, as she dunked him under the water. He came up again, and looked like a wet dog. His hair plastered to his face.

He swims after her. Tries to do to her, what she did to him, but stops when he sees the look in her face. She looks happy and content. All rosy cheeked and slightly hyper. She smiles this smile that reaches her brown eyes. He kisses her, for the first time in what seems forever. When they break apart, they notice that they're alone in the backyard. And before Julian knows, he's dunked again underwater.

Whe he breaks the surface, Syd's already getting out of the swimming pool. He does the same, and they went in search of the others.

* * *

"What the hell?" Danny said, as the people he was sent to watch went into the house. He had been given a call and told to come into work. There he was told that a very highly ranked person in the man's oginazation was at this location. So, why the hell did it look like just another normal family having some fun in the sun? 

Well, that's what he thought before he got a better look at them. Julian, his partner and best friend. Sydney, Julian's ex-girlfriend that's been lost for 9 years. And Julian's mom and sister, and this little girl he had no idea who was.

He wasn't really sure who was the person he was supposed to be looking out for. He didn't get any pictures. Just a short description.

_Nearing 30. Female. Possibly american, british or russian._

That's all he got. They said she changed her hair-color a lot so they couldn't put that in there. And no one knew her eyecolor. So, he was leaning towards Sydney but come on, if she was why would Julian be there. He wouldn't if he knew who she really was, right?

They showed him photos of some of the murders they suspected she had done. Brutal. Who ever had done them, did not seem like a nice person.

* * *

Sydney and Julian walked back into the livingroom, talking and basically acting like a couple of teenagers. "Pigtails!" Someone said, seemingly happy, and as soon as Syd heard that she stopped in her steps and looked at the person standing next to a window. She rolled her eyes and sat down, in what she found was the most comfortable chair in the room. _Great! Just what I needed._ She thought, as the person by the window looked her over and not even trying to hide it. 

"Stop that." She told him, no room for an argument, "and stop calling me pigtails. I wore my hair once like that. I was in a pigtails-mood and I was only recently turned 20. Have I ever worn my hair like since then? No. So stop with the name calling. And by the way, what the **HELL** are you doing here?" She asked McKenas Cole, as he sat down and had that crazy smile on his face.

"I'm supposed to try and get you back home. She's worried. Okay, so that's over. Now, who's the blondie?" He asked her, looking at Julian and then back to Sydney, intrest in his eyes.

"Tell her that I'll come back, but..."She told him, when she saw that look on his face," I come back when I want to. I won't come if she makes me. And the "_blondie" _is Yuli's father, and his mother owns this house. Now, one question? Did you break in or something?" She asked him, looking kinda bored with this conversation already.

"No, Yuli let me in." Syd just looked at him, it freaked him out when she did that. Yikes, no emotion in her eyes. Nothing.

"Come on, I've known the kid since she was born. She knows me." He tells her, smiling a bit and shrugging his shoulders, "So, your the father?" He asked Julian, just before Yuli herself walked in to the room.

* * *

**_  
To Be Continued..._**

**_A/N_** : Not so sure I liked this chapter very much. Though I kinda liked the fluff and the end. lol. :p But you know, something about it bugs me. Anyways, please reply/review and tell me what ya thought. :D


	18. Stuffed Animal

Damn finally I am finished with this chapter. Sorry it took so long. It's 3003 words though. So it's not exactly short.

I hope you read, enjoy and leave a reply.

_**Disclaimer in first chapter**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Last chapter, to refresh your memory : (Chapter. 16 : Sun)**_

"_No, Yuli let me in." Syd just looked at him, it freaked him out when she did that. Yikes, no emotion in her eyes. Nothing. "Come on, I've known the kid since she was born. She knows me." He tells her, smiling a bit and shrugging his shoulders, "So, your the father?" He asked Julian, just before Yuli herself walked in to the room._

_**

* * *

Chapter. 17 :**_

"Yes, It seems so. Why?" Julian asked the annoying man in front of him, he could also swear that he had seen this man before. The man ruffled Yuli's hair and she just smiled at him.

"Oh, just wondering. I guess she's got the eyes from you. I've known her forever, and before Simon, you and me used to work together, didn't we, "Asya"?" He asked her, using his hands to make quotation marks around the name she had gone by the last nine years.

"Yeah, what's your point?" She asked him, looking for all to see bored out of her wits, but really she hoped he wouldn't start on one of his "adventures" with her. He'd been cracked before her mother hired him, but usually when it came to getting something done, he did it.

"None. Just saying. And by the way, I don't know how to tell you this...Who am I kidding? Simon's dead. Killed when she sent him out to a solo-mission." He told her, letting himself fall down on the couch. Syd's eyes grew as large as saucers.

"What? He was killed? How?" She asked him, compleatly ignoring Julian and Yuli.

"Just something gone wrong. Shot in the back. Nasty. Didn't get all the gory details. Shame." He told her, smiling at that last bit, and she just had to roll her eyes.

"So, Blondie, who do you work for?" He asked, turning his attention on Julian, who Yuli was looking at with intrest. So, he was really her daddy. She thought maybe her mom was just telling her that. She knew her mom had just been protecting her and all, but she really wanted to know her real dad.

"That's non of your concern, Cole. She probably already told you, anyways. So stop your games and go now." Syd told him, standing up and crossing her arms over her stomach and having that face that said '_don't fuck with me_'.

"All right, all right. I'm leaving. Lighten up." He told her, standing up and walking towards the door. "She won't like this, you know." He said, before walking out the front door. Sydney just rolled her eyes, and was tempted to stick her tounge out at him.

* * *

"I need to get away from here." She told Julian, later in her room, grabbing her cloathes and Yuli's. Taking her suitcase from it's place under the bed. He stood just inside the room, watchin her getting ready to flee. 

"What? Your going back to her, just because she sends someone to get you?" He asked her, thinking maybe what that Cole guy said affected her more than she let on.

"No, I'm not going back there. Just not here. I don't want to risk Anya and your mom." She told him, as she zipped up an overstuffed suitcase. Knee ontop to force the thing to stay closed while she zipped the whole way.

"Mom, where are we going?" Yuli asked her, as she asked from the doorway. The brown haired nine year old stood there holding her stuffed animal, a bunny called Buffy, against her chest.

"Don't know, Sweetie." Syd told her, truthfully, since she really had no idea.

"Have you thought about the U.S?" Julian asked her, and she looked at him like he was insane.

"Why would I go there?" She asked him, as she yanked the bag on to the floor and hit it with a loud _THUD_.

"Well, maybe you two could come and stay in the same place as me. A flat just became available on the floor above me recently and as far as I know is still not been rented." He told her, looking into her eyes with a hopeful glint in his eyes.

"Julian, I'm not ready to go back. It's in the past, and I just don't want to go back to that. What would I say if I bumped into someone I knew, you know? Oh, hi. Long time no see. What have I been up to? Nothing much. Just killing some people for some stuff by some stupid 500 and change year old lunatic." She told him, reminding him of the elephant in the room and he looked at the ground.

"It's okay. I'll find a place. Don't worry, really." Syd told him.

_**

* * *

Few Days Later:**_

Julian was back home. Picked up Sark from Adam & Jaci, promising them that they would do something together this week. Maybe Danny could join them, too. That it'd been too long since they all got together and did something fun. Just the four of them.

When he was walking out of the building he lived in, that morning, he saw a moving truck in front and guys removing furniture from the back of it. Walking past him and into the lobby.

_Guess that flat is no longer available. _He thought, as he made his way to his car. After that he didn't really dwell on it anymore that day. For some reason, he was suddenly drowning in paperwork.

But when he had just gotten home, and was out of his work-suit, there's a knock on the door. He goes to the doors and on the other side stands Syd. Clad in jeans and black halter top. Plus, bare feet in cheap flip-flops and holding a cup in her hand.

"Hi, Julian. Can I get a cup of sugar?" She asked him, holding up the cup, smiling.

"What? What are you doing here? I thought it was too risky or something." He told her, as she walked into his place and went for the kitchen.

"That's all been sorted out now. But really, do you mind me getting some of your sugar? I haven't really gone shopping and well, need some stuff in my kitchen. We only ordered take-away." She told him, as she poured sugar in the cup. Also picking up some milk and coffee.

"Umh, so it was you moving in this morning?" He asked her, while mentally slapping himself. That question was easily answered.

_--__I need to know if you were real_

_'Cause I've been known to get it wrong_--

"Yup. That was us. I remembered you talking about that flat and when some problems were solved I jumped at the chance to get it. What? Aren't you glad to see me?" She asked him, pouting playfully.

"Yes, of course, I'm glad to see you. I just wasn't exspecting...this." He told her, pointing to her in his kitchen holding a cup of sugar, coffe and milk.

_--__I can't remember how it went_

_You looked like everything I wanted_--

* * *

_**The Next Day; Saturday:**_

"I'm telling you, that dog is a menace to society." Jaci told Danny, as they reached Julian's apartment door.

"What are you talking about? Maybe he just didn't like staying at your place. He's used to more freedom than what he had at your place. You know, you could almost say for sure that you didn't like dogs." Danny told her, a bit playfull, but still a hint of serious as he knocked on the door that had the letter 7 on it.

"I do not dislike dogs, just..." Jaci was saying, when the door opened and in front o them stands Syd. In sweats, that green T-shirt that was formerly Jualians, bare foot and hair in a messy ponytail.

"Hi, umh, is Julian here?" Adam asked, who hadn't said a word since the argument about Sark had started in the lobby.

"yeah, come in. He's in the shower." She told them, as she stepped aside and they all walked into the apartment. They get to the living room and see a brunette girl sitting in front of the TV. In powder-blue PJ's with pearl white clouds. Some clouds had cows with purple spots, who were feasting on a few of said clouds.

She clutched a bunny. White, long ears. Pink hat with a yellow/purple flower. Seemed knitted but like machine knitted or something. Had also on a purple tank-top with a yellow/pink flower in the middle of it.

Sark lay in front of the chair she was sitting in. He looked like he was sleeping, but raised his head and looked at Jaci with suspicion.

"Well, I'm gonna go back to the kitchen. I was making coffee." She told them, before walking in the kitchen's direction. The door to the bedroom was wide open and they could clearly see the bed. All rumpled and messy. Jaci raised one eyebrow and looked at her husband with a questioning look on her face.

He just shrugs ad then they hear someone open a door. They look to the left and see Julian walking out. Dressed in jeans and T-shirt. Slightly damp hair.

_**

* * *

Two Hours Earlier :**_

Julian was having a great dream when someone woke him up by jumping on his bed. He cracks one eye open, and sees Syd looking at himfrom where she sat. Dressed in sweats and **HIS** T-shirt.

"What?" He mumbles into his pillow, as she started bouncing a bit. Still sitting, but almost squirming.

"Saturday, sleepy head. Wake up, Wake up." She tells him, poking him in the shoulder with one finger.

"Right, Saturday. Day for sleeping in. Go back to your flat or something. I want more sleep." He told her a bit grumpy. He just wanted to sleep today. But it seemed that she wasn't going to let him, since only a minute later she pokes him again in the shoulder.

"What?" He asked her, annoyed, as he opened his eyes and saw her face like centimeters from his. Mouth went compleatly dry in the matter of a few seoconds and he swore he saw golden flecks in her brown eyes. She snuggled up close to him, burried her head in the crook of his neck and it was like that for a few minutes.

He was almost asleep again, with Syd in his arms, but then practically jumps out of bed. Leaving a laughing Sydney behind in the bed. He's rubbing at the place where she'd pinched him on the inside of his arm.

"Would you please stop. I'm trying to enjoy a lazy saturday." He told her, getting a bit annoyed now but probably wouldn't get more sleep since now he was too awake.

"Please, get up and get dressed. Me and Yuli will be watching TV while you do whatever you do in the morning. I'll make coffee later, okay? Hmm." She asked him, puppy eyes on full blast and biting on her lower lip, looking utterly innocent for anyone to see.

But he knew better, she was far from innocent, but the look still did the job. He caved and got up. He saw how her eyes shined childishly. They said ; _Victory_.

He rolled his eyes and started on his morning ritual. Syd stayed behind on the bed and rested her eyes a bit, sure that had been fun and all, but she was up at like 5 AM that morning so it had a bit draining as well.

* * *

"Hi, guys. Have you been here long?" Julian asked the three sitting in his living room, being stared at by Sark. What was up with that dog? Why the hell was he just sitting there, looking at them like that? 

"Not that long." Danny told him, but his eyes were on the Tv. Yes, he was the childish one. He loved cartoons and he wasn't afraid to admit it. Jaci stood up and walked over to Julian.

"What's Sydney Bristow doing here? I mean, it is her, right?" She asked him, just as Syd came from the kitchen with 5 cups. Two in one hand and three in the other.

"I didn't know how, or if, you drank coffee. So, umh, I just brought cups for you. If you want some, it's in the kitchen." She told them, as she handed Julian his cup of coffee and took a sip of hers.

"I guess your all pretty shocked to see me again, huh? After all these years." She aked them, slightly amused at the looks on their faces.

"Yeah, umh, what are you doing here?" Adam asked, his friend had been devastated after she left like that. He did not want that to happen, ever again.

"Well, just taking a vaction. Visiting an old boyfriend." She told them, smiling brightly and taking another sip of coffee.

"What the hell happened to you? How come you just disappeared into thin air?" Jaci asked, not being able to shut up about that any longer. Julian looked at Syd and wondered if she'd actually tell them the truth.

"No one knew this around us, but my parents were going through an divorce and the day we left was the day the divorce was final. Don't ask me why it had to be so damn dramatic. That's all my mother's fault." She told them, rolling her eyes at the end.

"I went to some schools in europe, found it wasn't for me and dropped out." She told them, but the truth was that she actually never did more school. As soon as Yuli didn't need her 24/7, Irina started her training. The first few years Yuli was most of the time in the care of a nanny, but she was to young to remember that.

"Then I kinda started working for my mom. And have for the last almost 10 years." She ended on, telling them what she had been up to in very vague details. Well, no details actually. Julian was a bit confused, but it made sense. She couldn't really tell them what she had been up to.

"Is the kid yours, Syd?" Adam asked, because no one had yet brought up the kid watching TV. Well, had been watchin TV, who now stood beside Syd and poked her in the side with one finger.

"What, Yuli?" Syd asked her, as Yuli looked around her like it was the first time she realized they had company. They noticed how with her curl, brown hair her ice-blue eyes stood out. They looked like they gave of this glow.

"Can I go back up now? I want to get some cereal and he doesn't have any. I checked." Yuli told her mom, and the rest of them heard this underlying accent when she spoke.

"All right, sure. Do you want me to go with you?" Syd asked her, and they all figured that Adam's question had been answered.

"Yes, please." She said, very politely. As they walked to the front door, Yuli motioned Sark to follow them. He stood up, looked at Julian and then followed the two women. When they were gone, all eyes went to a slightly flustered Julian.

"Again, that was Syd, right? I mean, what the hell? She just decided to drop by nine years later?" Jaci told him, trying to wrap her brain around all that had just happened.

"Yes, it was her. Okay? She was busy, like she said. The school and her mom's business." He told them, trying to justify it.

"Yeah, right. I don't believe for a second that she went to school where ever she was. Might have been a bit difficult with a newborn child." Jaci told him, as she picked up Buffy, that Yuli had forgotten there.

"She's yours? I mean, did anyone else notice the eyes. That was not normal blue. Kinda like your eyes, but hers were eerie." Danny told them. He didn't know why but something about her eyes creeped him out.

* * *

**_5th Floor, 6th apartment (Syd & Yuli's place)_**: 

Sydney poured milk over Yuli's cereal, and when she was putting it back to it's place in the refrigerator she notices that from where she keeps the sharp kitchen knifes that one was missing. But she didn't give it much thought, probably just got lost in the move or something.

* * *

**_  
A Week Earlier_**: 

"Well, well. Look what the cat dragged in." Cole told her, in that annoying teasing voice of his, when she showed up at her mom's place in russia.

"Shut up, you idiot. Is mom here?" She asked him, as she walked in with a sleeping Yuli in her arm.

"Just saying, miss not-coming-home-till-I-want." He told her, holding his hands up in mock-surrender. "But yeah, she's here."

"You know, you're such an a..." Sydney started, when they both saw Irina enter the lobby.

"Still bickering like teenagers?" She asked them, smiling. They brought out the immaturity in each other, she found it highly amusing.

"Hi, mom. Well, I'm back. Not because you sent Ren over here to get me, but because I'm worried about Vaughn. I don't really know what to do." Syd tells her mother, as they walk to a living room on the first floor and Syd puts Yuli down on a couch.

"Don't worry about him, I have a mission for you. Sydney. I want you to move back to America. Get back into that old circle of friends again." She told a somewhat intrested Sydney.

"Why and it's not like I can just pop up again. This is just so weird, Julian told me right before I left Italy that I should come to the U.S and that there was an apartment up for rent in the building he lives in." Syd tells her, as she sat down next to her daughter.

"I want you to find out if Lauren Reed is a covenant agent. Her mother is pretty high up in it, but I don't know about her daughter." Irina told Syd. Her mom had a determined look on her face that said that there was no way that Syd was NOT doing this mission.

"Oh, please. Lauren? That blondie, cousin of Kate's? Yeah,right." Sydney told her, chuckling.

"You never know. Not everything is as it seems." Irina reminded her daughter.

* * *

So, what ya think? There's another twist appearing soon. 

Lyrics from **Vertical Horizon** CD _Everything you want_.

_**To Be Continued...**_


End file.
